


Somebody to care

by TeamIronMan



Series: All you wanted [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers are really mean to Tony, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Civil War Team Iron Man, Emotional Sex, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insecure Tony, James "Rhodey" Rhodes Needs a Hug, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiverse, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Shower Sex, Steve is kind of an ass, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Wake-Up Sex, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, You’ve been warned...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamIronMan/pseuds/TeamIronMan
Summary: After the events of “Civil War” Tony decides to take himself out of the Avengers equation. In the midst of getting things set up for his departure, craziness ensues. Charles Xavier won’t let him go peacefully and a couple of super soldiers from an alternate demension pop up out of nowhere adding in another wrinkle to Tony’s plans.Let it never be said Tony’s life was anything but complicated.





	1. Who knew...

**Chapter 1 – Who knew…?**

_ “ You took my hand, you showed me how,  You promised me you'd be around, Uh huh, that's right _

_ I took your words and I believed, in everything you said to me, Yeah huh, that's right ” _

 

Tony Stark. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, sat alone in his lab with only a decanter of whiskey, old flip phone, and a letter from Steve Rogers for company. It had been 6 months since Siberia. Anyone he hadn’t drove away with the accords, he directed away. Vision he sent to help Rhodey acclimate to his new legs andassist with day to day things he may not be able to handle anymore. Pepper, after saying no to his proposal, he guided to head the office in L.A sending Happy with her. It was as far from Manhattan as he could manage and have her still be in the U.S. 

Spider boy, after receiving Tony’s suit back, was out being the friendly neighborhood spider Tony wanted him to be.  After handling the boat incident so horribly with the boy, then Peter almost being crushed by a building in a fight against the Vulture, Tony  knew he was too much like his father to mentor anyone.  With Thor and Bruce in the wind to places unknown, Tony wallowed in the tragedies that surround him. That always seemed to surround him. 

As he sat there, trying to find the answers again at the bottom of a bottle, he asked himself over and over again “ Do they even need me ?”

The answer was always a resounding “No.” He was the teams Albatross, and Tony felt it was high time he stopped bringing them bad luck. 

 

* * *

 

 

After  coming to his conclusion , Tony did what he did best, compartmentalize and strategize. The first person he contacted was Pepper.

“Tony, I’m walking into a meeting right now, can this wait?” Pepper asked, sounding as if she was walking, speed walking if he knew her at all and he did, to their boardroom at SI.

“This will only take a sec,” Tony said keeping his voice airy and light, “I need you to have our lawyers work on getting pardons for the Rogue A vengers.”

“ YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT ! ?” Pepper nearly yelled through the phone coming to a complete stop outside their boardroom.

“I want you to have our lawyers…” Tony continued but was cut off by Pepper.

“The question was not literal Tony and you  well  know that,” Pepper said with  a frustrated sigh, “Why would you want them back here after everything they put you through?”

Tony paused for a moment, not knowing how to say enough without saying too much. “It’s been a year Pepper; it’s time to let things go because the world needs them. Rhodey, Vision, and Black Panther can only do so much while one of them is running a country and another still works for the military. If anything happens that we can’t handle, I need to know they can step in.” After that, Tony said the magic words that would make Pepper Potts move mountains for him, “I need you to do this for me Pep, not for them, for me.”

With those words, her eyes focused, posture straightened , in a way a bystander would have thought she was just given the most critical mission on earth because to her, she literally had been . She answered Tony, not an ounce of hesitancy or doubt in her voice, “I’ll let you know when it’s done.

 

* * *

 

 

It would be almost 4 months before Pepper contacted Tony back. In the meantime, he worked in his lab on everything he possibly thought the Avengers might need. There were over 5,000 arrows, 10,000 widow bites, 100 pairs and variations of wings, armor of all possible types, were boxed below Tony’s lab. The only thing he worked on and completed that wasn’t sitting below his feet was the 10 model arms he sent to Wakanda. 

Just two days prior, t he Princess of Wakanda got in contact with him stating “Mr. Stark, I know I have no right to ask this and wouldn’t if there was any other choice , but circumstances as they are have forced my hand.” Tony had the call on video in his lab  Shuri could only see him working on what looked to be mother board circuitry while she spoke to him. The only acknowledgment he gave her that he was listening was a faint nod. “I can create many things but a functioning robotic arm is well outside of my expertise.”

Tony stopped what he was doing with his head down for a few moments before responding to her. Lifting his head and looking into her eyes, he asked “How is the conditioning removal going so far?”

Shuri smiled  and said, “While we were unable to remove the winter soldier completely, we were able to remove his base programming to grant him the choices of his actions. ” Tony nodded for her to continue as he picked up one of his Stark pads and began typing. “In effect, Sergeant Barnes will always have the two separate personalities, one of ‘Bucky Barnes” and the other of ‘The Winter Soldier’, but is no longer a threat unless provoked. Even then, killing has become a last resort for both.”

“How do you know?” Tony asked sitting down his tablet and picking back up his tools to continue fiddling with the mother board. “How do you know he is no longer a threat to anyone?”

“After removing the triggers, we gave him a hut on our boarders to live in and tend the animals and land.”  Shuri continued smiling to herself saying, “Several children in a nearby village befriended him and visit him daily. In the year since he has been there, only two incidents have occurred. The first was in defense of a child. As he grew closer to them, during conversations, Barnes realized the child was being abused by his father.

At that, Tony looked up and saw  Shuri eyes glistening, anger replacing the smile no longer on her face. “The Winter Soldier took over and marched to the village to confront the father. Upon not hearing what he wanted to in regards to the child’s wellbeing, the Winter Soldier drug the man out of the village and advised he should not return if he wanted to live.”

With this  Shuri’s smile returned more proud. “He informed the villagers that anyone who assisted the man from that day would have to deal with him. Suffice to say the abuser has moved on.”

“And the Second?” Tony asked

“Animal attack , Sergeant Barnes jumped in front of a great wolf. He was tracking it and saw it coming upon an unsuspecting village woman, alerting her to run he fought the wolf off himself.” 

Nodding Tony chuckled and said, “They probably gave him some kickass nickname now right?”

Laughing with him Shuri stated, “I don’t know how kick ass it is but the adults have started calling him Hunter…” 

Tony rolled his eyes saying, “Well that’s anticlimactic.” 

“…But,”  Shuri continued, “The children call him the White Wolf.”

Sniggering to  himself Tony said, “Of course it’s the kids that give out the kick  assery, shoulda known.”

“Apologies to disturb  you boss,” Friday interrupted, “but you have a meeting to leave for in 20 minutes.”

Sighing Tony looked back at Shuri saying, “Duty calls unfortunately, the prototypes I made for Barnes should reach you within the hour.” At this Shuri’s eyes widened, Tony just chuckled again. “I’m a Genius Princess. It took me all of 2 hours to figure out where Steve went. After that it took less than 5 minutes to reason out even as far advanced technologically as you are, his arm is beyond you without a couple years of research time which you don’t have. Ergo, you would contact the only other person with knowledge of where America’s Most Wanted is who could help.”

Although stunned, when she snapped out of it she dissolved into a fit of laughter, “You are the biggest asshole Tony. Why did you make me give a whole speech when you had already produced and sent what I was asking for?”

“Well, technically I didn’t send it until the middle of your speech,” Tony said  with a smile  pointing to the Stark pad he had picked up during the first story. Smile dropping Tony whispered, looking a little lost  in thought  for a moment, “I had to be sure.”

With that he ended the call and walked to the elevator.

 

* * *

 

 

The day Pepper contacted him to tell Tony  the Rogue’s would be pardoned  and granted access back into the U.S.  by the end of the week, Tony made the last and most important phone call he had on his list.  Everything was taken care of except for this. Tony doesn’t even know why he put it off for so long, maybe he just wanted a little more time with Parker, pretending he could actually steer the kid in the right direction. But Tony’s time had run out,  and it was time to take care of the kid and place him into hands far more capable than his own. 

Sitting in the Towers common room, Tony made the hardest phone call he had to make. It felt like an eternity before someone answered on the other end. 

“Hello, how may I help you?” A warm British accent answered across the phone.

“Hello…” Tony started, but when he opened his mouth to speak again no words came.

“Hello, are you still there ?” The voice  inquired pausing before asking, “If you are in trouble then I can most definitely help, but you are going to need to tell me who you are.”

Coming out of his stupor Tony cleared his throat. “Hello Professor Xavier, you don’t know me but you might know who I am. My name is Tony Stark.”

“Ah, the man of iron himself, to what do I owe the pleasure Mister Stark.”

Head in his hand Tony let everything spill out. “From what I’ve been told you are a good man, one of the best this world has to offer. I…” Tony faltered, “There’s a kid, 15, he needs guidance and  I‘ve already proven I’m not the man to give it to him. He can’t come to the school,  won’t leave his aunt in Queens by herself since his uncle passed not too long ago. I know it’s a lot of me to ask a man I’ve never met and I probably shouldn’t, but I’ve never been one to  obey societal standards.” Tony finished with a self-deprecating laugh.

Chuckling as well Xavier asked, “What exactly are asking me to do Mister Stark? I’d be more than happy to lend  you assistance in this matter any way I can.”

Shoulders relaxing from  a relief  of a burden he didn’t know was even weighing on him Tony stated, “I need you to keep an eye on him, or your brain or whatever. He got into a fight last year that nearly killed him and it would ease my mind to know you’re watching over him. His suit should notify the Avengers Tower if anything happens he  can’t handle but I was taught never to put  all  my apples in one Hen’s nest.”

“… I don’t think that’s the saying Mister Stark.” The Professor replied slowly. 

“Well it should be.” Tony quipped back.

Laughter in his voice the Professor replied saying,  “I’ll adhere to your request on one condition Mister Stark.”

“Name it Professor Plum.”

“Just what I need in my life, another comedian,” he replied with an exasperated sigh. “I would like to meet the boy in person; I’m assuming it would be best for you to be there as well.”

“Well damn, you would need to meet him.” Tony said groaning. “Thing is, that puts us on a tight schedule. Rogue Avengers are back Friday, mums the word on that Moriarty , official press release isn’t till next week. I’d like to have this handled before they get into town so that gives us  2 days.”

“Tomorrow is fine Mister  Stark, you’re not the only billionaire with a jet. Let’s say around 7PM?” 

“7 tomorrow, got it, I’ll let the kid and his  aunt know.”

“Good, one of the X-Men, whoever is free, will most likely accompany me. I look forward to speaking with you both Mister Stark.”

“No problem, and Professor,” Tony paused wanting to make sure he poured all of his gratitude into the next words. “Thank you for this, Peter’s a good kid who got powers and instead of using them to get girls like a normal teenager, decided to start saving the world. He deserves the best, and I have no doubt you’ll offer him that.”

“Well, I’ll help him in whatever way I can, whether or not it’s the best is another matter entirely.”

“See that, there, teach him that modesty thing because he didn’t get anything about that from me.”

The Professor was still laughing when Tony  disconnected  the  call shaking his head.

 

* * *

 

 

At 7 O’clock on the dot professor Xavier’s jet landed on the Avenger’s helipad with Tony and Peter walking out to meet it. Of course the kid was asking questions nonstop, like since he hit the elevator. 

“Mr. Stark this is super cool, I get to meet  Professor X, only like the coolest X-Men to ever live. And look, he has a Jet almost as cool as yours.”

“Almost?” Tony asked with a smile.

Peter gave him a  look that clearly said ‘Are you kidding?’

Professor Xavier and another kid with red  sunglasses, looked to be a bout Peter’s age maybe,  made their way down the platform.

“ Hello Mister Stark, pleasure to meet your acquaintance. ” The professor stated holding out his hand from the wheelchair he was in once he was close enough to Tony.

“Professor Charles Xavier, believe me the pleasure is all mine. Please, call me Tony.” Tony flirted back giving them his press smile. Sometimes it really did come out naturally, not that he minded at all since the professor was very, very hot. 

“Only if you’ll call me Charles then.” The Professor answered and blushed somewhat at the remark before pointing to the kid. “This is Scott  Summers, he’s a student of mine and one of the X-Men.”

Peter’s eyes looked like they were about to bug out of his skull with the amount of questions he was keeping under wraps , but before he could begin his tirade Tony held up a hand. “Not before dinner kid, at least let them eat before you pick them apart.”

Tony thought dinner went well. Charles  and Scott seemed to really like Peter and since Peter never met any super hero he didn’t like vice versa was never an issue.

As he walked them out the Professor turned to Scott saying, “Peter has been dying to get inside our Jet all  evening . If you would please oblige him while I speak with Tony for a moment.”

As the kids walked away out of earshot Tony turned to the Professor voice dropping to a seductive timber, “If you wanted some alone time all you had to do was ask.”

Smiling Charles turned to Tony, “While that would be interesting and no doubt entertaining, I wanted to speak with you on another matter.”

Expression turning serious Charles continued asking Tony, “ Do you know how my gift works?”

Arms crossing his chest defensively Tony replied, “Somewhat. I know that you are the strongest telepath in the world so far and can manipulate actions as well as hear and push thoughts into others minds. I know that using a program you created called  Cerebro you can enhance your gift to basically the world. Other than that, I’m not sure what the limitations on your gift are without it.”

Nodding somewhat sadly Charles stated,  “I thought so, which is why I am going to do you the curtesy of letting you know.”

“Why,” Tony asked looking a little confused, “Why would you give me that information.”

Charles looked at him and said, “You know why.”

Tony lifted one of his hands to cover his mouth saying, “Maximoff, picked that up did you?” 

Charles nodded. “Correct, this is why I’m going to trust you with information very few others know. My powers are very strong and I know of only a hand full of people who could keep me out in part, you being one of them, and only one or two who could keep me out entirely. I would hope the man you have entrusted with the wellbeing of a boy who is like a son to you would also have your trust never to invade your privacy without dire cause.”

After Tony shook his head to confirm this Charles continued, “As I said, I am very powerful, but keep those powers in check. I don’t go looking into a person’s thoughts without either their permission or the chance that lives may rest in the balance. The way your mind is fortified to intrusion, you would feel me invading into your mind so I could never pass through undetected. I keep my mind closed off most of the time but can’t help but pick up heavy thoughts and emotions being projected. It’s how I knew Maximoff used her gifts in a way I find distasteful but not the full extent of what happened.”

Charles reached a hand out to Tony, and after a moment’s hesitation Tony placed his hand in the other mans. Gripping his hand tightly and looking into his eyes Charles stated , “I don’t know who you spoke with that allowed you to trust me with not one but two of your greatest fears, but let it be known, I will  not betray that trust. I don’t know what has happened to bring you to the state of mind that you are in, and the decision you have made…”

Tony’s eyes widened with surprise, he started to speak up and give denials but Charles raised his hand to quiet him before he could speak. “Your mind, choices, and decisions are your own Tony; I will not betray them to anyone else because they are not my secrets to tell. What I would have you know is  **all** life matters Tony, one way or another. I would even go as far as to say yours matters more than most.”

Tony’s not sure what happened after that, he’s almost positive he ran from the helipad  not even bothering to say goodbye to anyone,  but his pride won’t let him admit to it. Suffice to say, the only thing he remembered clearly the next morning after Xavier’s speech was  his voice  as it  flittered across his thoughts going down to his lab.

“Tony Stark is needed, more than you know.” 

 

“ _And I won't forget you my friend,_ _ What happened? _

_ If someone said three years from now, you'd be long gone, I'd stand up and punch them out,  'cause they're all wrong and _

_ That last kiss I'll cherish until we meet again,  And time makes it harder, I wish I could remember _

_ But I keep your  memory, _ _You visit me in my sleep, My darling, who knew?”_ – Pink “Who Knew”


	2. My Immortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rogue Avengers are back, Tony is counting down, unannounced visitors, or just another day at the tower.

**Chapter 2 – My Immortal**

_ “ You used to captivate me by your resonating light.  Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind _

_ Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams.  Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me.”_

Tomorrow was the day; months of planning had led Tony to the final countdown. He would stay with the Avengers for a month.  Doing the math based on previous experience, he  knew he would be able to  figure out during that timeframe if anything else would be needed from him. 

During a final walk through of the Tower, Tony couldn’t help but be assaulted by the ghosts of Avenger’s past.  Walking through the common room he recalled Natasha and Clint staying up with him the first anniversary of his parents’  death  after they moved in and drinking with him until  they all passed out on the floor.  Even though they all woke with a hell of a hangover and a lecture from Cap, Tony couldn’t have been happier feeling for the first time he had a family again. 

Taking stock of the food pantry, Tony recollected how the team set out to cheer Bruce up after seeing the announcement that Betty Ross was getting married. He had locked himself away in the lab and on day 2, the team in an effort to put a smile on his face decided to make cupcakes. It would have probably gone well if any of them actually knew how to cook. Steve’s batch burned to a crisp, Natasha’s batch wasn’t fully cooked through, Clint’s batch while the only ones to look like actual cupcakes, tasted like old gym socks. They still considered the mission a success after Bruce walked into the mess that was their kitchen, looking at the destroyed food trays and couldn’t help but laugh saying, “We can take on gods but apparently baking gets the best of us.” Afterward, they cleaned up the mess and sat down to eat the icing Tony didn’t even try to make and had just bought while watching old Fred Astaire movies Bruce loved. 

On Steve’s floor, he remembered the first time Cap entered  and gave Tony a smile that could light up the sky. Steve’s light and moral compasses had always shown a bright wherever he was, with our without wearing the Captain America emblem. But when he was with Tony, shining that light on him alone, Tony couldn’t help but feel like the luckiest person in the world. He remembered laughing at Steve’s blushes from watching  ‘Sex and the City’, something he refused to do with anyone other than Tony, on Steve’s couch.  In the small kitchenette, Tony reminisced about making Steve cocoa and talking him through bad dreams about the ice when Friday would alert him of a nightmare. It made his heart ache that for years in this Tower, Steve had been his best friend, and in the blink of an eye it was all gone.

At the end of the day, Tony just want ed his family back. But like Steve had said, he broke the Avenger’s apart the day he signed the accords. 

 

* * *

 

 

They were back, all of them, standing in the Avenger’s Tower common room. Tony walked in and all eyes turned to him. Some eyes were filled with mistrust (Steve), some with uncertainty (Natasha), and others with outright disdain (Barton).  Tony couldn’t help but glance at the arm he made for Barnes to see which one he was wearing, Model 6 by the look of it.  Steve broke the silence coming to Tony leaving the rest of the team behind him.

“Hello Tony, I’m glad Pepper was able to make you see this was best.” Tony smiled thinking  ‘If it was up to Pepper  you would  all  have permanent homes in the cemetery not the Tower.’

Outwardly Tony waved him off saying, “Well never let it be said I can’t be persuaded to see reason.”

“Said no one ever.” Clint said voiced laced with condescension and smiled as if daring Tony to take offense.

Tony shrugged his shoulders, not looking nor ready for a verbal sparring match with any of the team. “Your floors are all still the way you left them. They were cleaned yesterday and the pantry here stocked with the usual’s. While Barnes does have the floor above yours Steve, I also had the guest suite on your floor readied in case he chose to stay there. Let Friday know when you make a decision and she’ll have whatever needs to be moved taken care of.”

Tony turned around pushing the button for the elevator and left them standing there.  Once the doors were shut Tony exhaled and said, “One more month.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was the first week into everyone being back into the tower and everything  seemed to be going fine. By fine, Tony meant he stayed in his corner and avoided everyone at all cost while they pretended he didn’t exist, at least at the best of times. Tony wasn’t sure what was worse, being a shadow or being a target.

The first unannounced visitor during what Tony labeled the Avenger Re-acclimation month came at the end of that first week in the form of Professor X. Tony should have been surprised when Friday announced he was on the common floor with the rest of the team along with a man called Logan, but after their last meeting he really wasn’t. 

When he made it to the common room floor the team looked as if they were settling down for dinner. Steve seemed to be inviting the Professor to join when Tony walked in. 

Smiling, the Professor rolled over to meet Tony halfway with a very haggard and menacing looking brunette following. Smiling Tony greeted him with a “Hey there Mr. Miyagi.”

Chuckling Charles responded, “I see you are downgrading me from actual professors to just teachers Tony.”

“True,” Tony said tilting his head back as if thinking, “Since you did actually earn the PHD’s for the title and I still have a shit ton of characters to go through at Hogwarts , I guess we’ll stick to professors from now on.”

Smile still prominent Charles introduced Tony to Logan. Tony shook his hand with a smirk dripping in honey when he said, “Well hello there handsome,  feel free to drop by unannounced anytime. My rooms are often a great place to do that, naked preferably.” 

Charles laughed at Tony’s Candor. “You wound me  Tony, I thought those desiring looks were just for me.”

Tony snorted and said, “Liar,  liar pants on fire.”

“Well I’m glad someone calls him on his shit besides me.”  Logan looked Tony over as if assessing before shaking his head saying, “The others  would definitely figure out a way to kill me if I brought in a fourth  in to our relationship.”

Shrugging his shoulders Tony winked at him. “Well it’s a standing offer should you change your mind big guy.”

“For Christ sakes Stark if you could keep your whoring under control for 2 seconds, some of us are trying to eat.” The three of them looked towards the table at Wanda, who the outburst had come from. 

Narrowing his eyes Charles looked as if he was assessing her while Logan looked as if he wanted to punch something. “You are Wanda Maximoff I presume?” 

Beaming at having the Professors attention focused on her Wanda nodded. “I would love to get a chance to speak with you; I haven’t met anyone like me before. Will you stay for dinner as Steve asked; we all would really love getting a chance to know you.”

Charles smiled at her but it was artificial and did not reach his eyes. “We would be delighted to stay for dinner if Tony will have us again. I would hate to intrude on your hospitality.” 

“Tony doesn’t eat with us, but the rest of the team would love to have you stay.” Steve replied before Tony could.  He gestured at Sam to grab another chair for Logan.

Looking at Tony, Charles asked, “You will not be  joining us?”

Sheepishly, knowing what both the mutants must think about him, Tony merely shook his head to the negative. “I have some projects I need to finish up for SI so I’ll probably just order in later. Was there a reason you needed to see me?”

Logan and Charles shared a look that bespoke years of understanding before he frowned at the team and turned back to Tony. “Yes I would like to speak with you privately if you have a few minutes.”

“Why not just use your powers to speak to him?” Wanda asked.

Looking at her directly as if to reinforce his point  Charles answered, “Because the mind is not something to be meddled with on a whim Ms. Maximoff . I would never invade the privacy of someone’s thoughts and reactions so frivolously.” 

“I apologize, I didn’t mean…” Wanda stammered out. 

“I don’t know what misconceptions Stark told you about Wanda…” Clint started but was cut off by Charles.

“Tony didn’t tell me anything, everyone in this room did. The fear of mental manipulation ran rampant as I entered due to her actions toward you all previously.”

Turning back to Tony and gesturing for him to lead the way, he missed the guilty looks the team gave Wanda as she looked around to them in shock. As he passed, Charles gently laid a hand on Barnes’ shoulder. The soldier didn’t move to acknowledge the gesture in any way other than his shoulders relaxing as if a heavy weight was lifted. No  one but Logan and Tony noticed the gesture being  that they were  preoccupied with  placating  Wanda. When Tony gave Charles a questioning look as they were walking,  Charles smiled but otherwise didn’t offer  an explaination.

“This will take but a moment Logan, please try not to kill anyone before I return.” Charles didn’t even try to stop his soft chuckle at Logan muttering, “No promises Professor.”

Not wanting to take Charles to his floor, since he hadn’t actually seen in in a few weeks, Tony took him down to his lab. Flopping down on one of the couches Tony looked at Xavier sitting in his wheelchair across from him. “What’s up Dumbledore? Kid getting into trouble already?”

Charles gave a small smile stating, “No, Peter is fine. He allowed me to put up a link between  our  minds so that whenever he is in danger all he has to do is say the code word to activate it. At that point we’ll be able to speak in his mind as we are doing here now.”

“Wow,” Tony said a little impressed, “That’s more than the causal check-ins I was hoping for. Thanks Professor, I really appreciate you looking out for him.”

Charles waved the compliment off without responding to it. “I am actually here today to check on you Tony. After our last conversation I felt it prudent to do so.”

Tony tiredly lay back on his sofa letting some of the exhaustion from the past 6 months of planning sink in. “No need to worry Charles, I got this all under control.”

“That’s my actual fear, that you have planned everything so well nothing will hinder the outcome.” Resting his hand on Tony’s leg he said, “After the display with your team, I can see how things may seem shrouded in an ever present darkness. The thing is Tony, you don’t have to stay here, you do have options. One of those options, if you choose, can be to live out your days at a school for gifted children. We would definitely love to have you.”

While letting the offer sift through his head, Tony couldn’t help but think of a conversation he and Pepper had a couple of years after they met.  In a fit of anger, Pepper once told Tony time was his  reverse  kryptonite. That anyone around him long enough was bound to get sick and run eventually. It was with t his thought in his mind he told Charles  that he’d think about it, even though he knows he won’t.

 

_ “I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone _

_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_ _” -_ Evanescence “My Immortal” 

 


	3. Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incoming, AU Stucky has arrived! Also, possible trigger warning. Lots of Tony angst & sadness near the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the great response I’ve received, posting this chapter ahead of schedule. AU Steve and Bucky have won, still deciding on MCU Bucky though I’m pretty sure of where I’m going to place him.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who responded and all the kudos. Literally gave me a writing boost and I’m almost done with this story!

Chapter 3 – Gravity

_“I live here on my knees, As I try to make you see_

_That you're everything I think I need here on the ground._

_But you're neither friend nor foe, Though I can't seem to let you go._

_The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down”_

 

The second set of visitors to the Tower was definitely the most important as well as the most unexpected. While he was in his lab a little after 9:00pm at the beginning of the fourth week since the Avengers returned, a bright light flashed momentarily blinding him.  

Without even thinking about it Tony reached out with his left arm saying “Friday give me a hand.” Before his eyes were able to even adjust slightly to the two figures in the room with him he already had his left arm encased in his gauntlet pointed at them ready to fire. “Who are you and what are you doing in my lab?”

“Boss hold your fire,” Friday advised him and when Tony’s eyes finally acclimated back allowing him to get a good look at the two people standing in his lab, all he could say was, “Fuck me.”

Standing in front of Tony was a very confused looking Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. But, whoever they were, and wherever they came from, they were not the Steve and Bucky that Tony knew. This Steve Rogers had a full beard, more muscle mass, and stood taller than the one Tony saw daily. This Bucky was wearing a very high tech looking arm the likes of which Tony had never seen. 

“Tony?” Steve asked, raising his arms in surrender. “We are not here to hurt you. Can you tell us where we are and what universe is this?”

Tony answered arm still out ready to fire should either of them make the wrong move. “Stark Tower, Manhattan, but you’re going to have to let me know what you mean by Universe since I’m sure what I think it means and you think it means are two very different things.” 

Bucky looked at him confused. “You haven’t cracked multiverse travel yet?”

“…Definitely not.”

Steve, trying to sound as gentle as possible nodded his head saying, “Okay, I can see how we might look to be a threat if you haven’t had any experience with alternate realities yet. But I can promise you Tony, we are not here to hurt you or anyone else on the team.”

Assessing them both, and figuring he literally had nothing to lose, Tony slowly lowered his arm. “Friday, can you take care of this?”

“Sure thing Boss,” The A.I. responded back as the gauntlet on Tony’s arm flew back down to the floor below him. “Would you like me to alert the others?”

Still looking at his intruders Tony stated, “Not yet, I need a few minutes to figure out what’s going on with the wonder twins first. Keep the lockdown in place until I do.” Turning his back on the two soldiers, Tony went to grab the bottle of whiskey under his desk. He had a definite feeling he was going to need a drink to even marginally deal with this. While pouring a generous amount into a glass he stated, “Alright boys, how about you tell me how you got here and how we get you back to where you belong, the short version preferably.”

When neither one answered his question after he downed the first glass and was pouring a second, Tony turned around to see they were both standing looking in confusion at the bottle in his hand. “What is it?”

When Steve opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out Bucky answered. 

“Sorry, we just…uh,” looking unsure of how to finish Bucky ran a hand through his hair and paused before saying, “I just, um, haven’t ever seen you with a drink sugar. You quit long before I was ever in the picture.”

“Almost 4 years ago…” Steve added, tone barely above a whisper.

“Ah, seems like your Tony and I have a lot in common then, with the minor difference of him staying on the wagon and me falling back into old habits. So, you know, cheers to us I guess.” Tony finished raising his glass before drinking it and pouring another. “Don’t mean to repeat myself and sound like an asshole, well not all the time at least, but can you tell me how you both got here?”

After a moment’s hesitation, the two started recounting the facts about how apparently their universes Tony and some other guy named Reed Richard’s were trying to find an uninhabited universe to place a world eating entity on his way to devour the earth. Bucky and Steve were in the lab when there was a small explosion that knocked both of them into the machine Tony created. After that, they were standing in front of another Tony, with a gauntlet pointed at them trying to figure out where they were this time. Apparently this was not the first time they have been transported across universes and the reason other Tony even had created the multiverse machine in the first place was to get them back the first time it happened.

Tony stood across from them leaning on his table with his legs crossed as he listened until they were finished. “If you’re anything like the Steve Rogers and James Barnes I know, chances of you telling me how to create a multiverse portal are about as high as you strutting around the Tower in a thong.” 

When Steve’s face turned bright red looking very embarrassed and Bucky gave him a smirk so dirty Tony of all people wanted to blush, he raised a hand saying, “Don’t answer that, like ever. I mean the question about the thong not the question about the portal. I need to know how long it’s going to take me to send you back.”

Blush still present but subsiding Steve replied, “It took Tony almost 3 months to build his first prototype, and he had the added incentive of saving us so he was working more than he was sleeping. I think the best option is to wait for him to come get us which shouldn’t take more than a week, two at the most.”

Tony rubbed his eyes coming to a conclusion he really didn’t like. “If your portal opened here, the second probably will to.” Once they confirmed his statement, Tony poured another drink. He really did not want to think about how the next conversation was going to go. “Great, which means we need to go see spangles now.”

Gulping down his drink and motioning for the soldiers to follow him to the elevator, he handed the empty glass to Dum-E as he was walking. “Be a good robot and put that away for daddy.”

Tony didn’t look to see where Dum-E actually went but when they made it to the elevator a couple seconds before the doors opened Steve said, “Uh Tony, he just put your glass in the couch cushion.”

Tony shrugged, “It was a 1 in 189 chance he’d get it right.” When they entered Tony yelled out to Dum-E saying, “One day the odds are going to be in your favor though buddy.” Before the doors closed Dum-E could be seen whirling around Tony’s lab happily at the comment.

 

* * *

 

 

The trip to the common room floor only lasted a couple of minutes but Tony felt like it was a lifetime. Both soldiers were still eying him as though Tony was a mission report they couldn’t quite figure out. When he couldn’t take the eyes on him anymore Tony turned raising his eyebrows in question to their stares. 

Steve at least gave Tony a repentant look before apologizing and looking ahead. Bucky though, didn’t even try to avert his gaze but did give Tony a heart stopping smile to go with it. Tony turned back to the elevator doors knowing that was blinking contest he was definitely not going to win. “I definitely see why Cap said you were always trouble.”

He heard Bucky laugh quietly before he responded, Brooklyn accent on full effect. “Sugar his stories weren’t the half of it, but you let me know when you want to find out for yourself sweetheart.”

Steve hit Bucky’s arm as he gave him a fond but exasperated look. “Keeping you from trying to seduce every pretty thing should be a full time job.”

Bucky just snorted at him. “Like you weren’t thinking the same thing.”

The elevator doors opened to a confused Tony Stark, a very embarrassed Steve Rogers, and a smug looking Bucky Barnes. Tony immediately sobered when the team all looked from their places around the TV and slowly stood.  Walking into the common room Tony stopped a good distance away from the team with the other universe Steve and Bucky mimicking the action to stand on each side of him.

In true Tony fashion, he was the one to break the silence. “Well Cap, if you hadn’t noticed the copy of yourself standing in the room from alternate universe, there’s a Steve Rogers here from another universe.” Tony tilted his head to the left where AU Steve was standing before pointing to the right to Bucky. “Oh and look, he brought his best pal along for the ride.”

Across the room Steve’s expression changed from shock to irritation fairly quickly. Before he could say anything Natasha spoke first voice low and tinged with warning. “Tony, what the hell have you done?”

AU Steve looked beside himself at Tony who seemed very pale and back to the Avengers across the room. “Tony didn’t do anything; we built a portal in our world for multiverse travel and were knocked into it by accident during an explosion.”

No longer having the strength to look at the team Tony, hands in his pockets, stared at the ground saying, “From what I was able to gather it would take me 10 times as long to build a machine to send them back as it would for them to wait until the Tony in their universe figures out where they are. Being that the probability of the portal opening in the same place is astronomically high; their best option is to remain here until he does.”

It was at this the room exploded in outburst from everyone but Sam who looked to be still assessing the information, and Barnes whose expression had remained stoic, possibly even bored. At the influx of resentment being thrown in their direction, the other universe Bucky and Steve jerked back a step in surprise.

Cap raised his hand to silence the team so he could talk. “What were you thinking Tony? You can’t make a decision to let intruders we don’t know stay here without talking to us first.”

“This is Ultron all over again,” Wanda interrupted, “Stark goes and makes decisions without telling anyone yet we’ll be the ones that have to clean up the mess he leaves behind.” 

“Did you ever stop to think that they might be bad guys Tony?” Clint argued, “But then again you’d probably feel right at home with them then.”

The two super soldiers looked at each in confusion and disbelief before looking down to check on Tony. He still remained with his head down, not speaking up to correct the accusations but just let them continue looking resigned to his fate.

The team had kept up the verbal assault before AU Steve, always one to stand up for the little guy, had enough. Not even raising his voice to yell AU Steve ended the teams rant saying, “What in the world is wrong with you, you’re supposed to be The Avengers?” 

All eyes turned to Tony’s left including his own. As AU Steve started to speak again AU Bucky gently grabbed Tony’s arm pulled until the engineer was standing almost behind him but still between Bucky and Steve. “If all of this hostility is because you don’t want us here, I can assure you Bucky and I have no problem staying elsewhere if you’ll just let us know when our team comes for us. What I don’t understand, is your unfounded accusations to someone you call a teammate.” 

Looking from the AU Steve Rogers beside him to the Steve Rogers across the room, Tony could see Cap getting more than a little upset at AU Steve’s words. “You have no idea what you’re talking about or the things Tony has put us through.”

Steve nodded his head in agreement. “You’re right, I have no idea what he’s done, or any of you for that matter. All I can go based off of is what I’ve seen. I saw a man who when two people showed up in his lab lost, put down his weapon, locked himself in with what may have been hostiles. He let them explain themselves **_before_** passing judgement and then asked what he could do to help them. Then I saw that same man, when coming to explain the situation to his team so he could get their input and decide on what to do, attacked for not doing what he came here to do in the first place. So please, explain to me how you would think differently in my place?”

Confused, Cap looked to Tony asking, “You came up to tell us what happened and see what we wanted to do about it? Why didn’t you just say that?”

Chiming in AU Bucky, ever the smartass, asked Cap, “When was he supposed to say something exactly? Was it during or after your temper tantrums?”

“Oh he was definitely shooting for during Buck.” AU Steve replied smiling at Bucky but still watching the team out of the corner of his eye.

“He couldn’t have been Stevie, I barely heard you over all the adolescent whining. No, I’m positive now Cap wanted him to speak up after they were done bitching.”

AU Steve knew Bucky was antagonizing the team on purpose to take their focus off of Tony. His plan may have worked a little too well though because Cap and Barton looked ready to commit murder. Worst of all, red light began to flicker around Wanda, causing Tony to take a few steps back. Seeing the terrified look on Tony’s expression due to Wanda’s power, both soldiers closed ranks in front of him nearly blocking her from his view.

Tony feared the situation was growing out of control fast and had no idea what to do. Almost finding himself reduced to a full blown panic attack, the only thing that kept him from falling to the floor trying to catch his breath was his astonishment at the voice he heard next.

 “Wanda, stand down, or I will put you down.” All eyes turned to Barnes who had remained silent the entire time, only speaking now. Like everyone else, Wanda had turned to look at Barnes as well, the only difference was her eyes were met with the icy cold stare of the Winter Soldier. Terrified of the consequences she saw in his stony glare, Wanda quickly regained control of her powers.

Once done Barnes glanced back to the visitors who were reassessing the situation before turning to address Cap. His gaze no longer promising demise, but was now displaying an unyielding confidence. “You know they’re not a threat to us Stevie, we should help them if we can. The Steve Rogers I know would never throw someone out on the streets, not when he could do something about it.”

Unable to remain angry with Bucky trying to soothe his irritation, Cap dropped his shoulders in compliance as he gave his oldest friend a small smile. “Tony, they stay on the furthest floors from the team and Friday watches their every move until they leave.”

“No problem Cap. You heard the man Fri, make it happen.”

“You got it Boss, having the furthest floor from the team readied now for our guests.” 

  

* * *

 

 

Tony waived to the soldiers after he got off the elevator in his lab. He told Friday to take him there first then to drop the duo on their floor and get them anything they needed. Tony usually would have taken care of them himself, but the scene in the common room left him feeling too raw to deal with anyone.

Grabbing the bottle of scotch from his lab table he sat down on his sofa to retrieve the cup Dum-E placed between the cushions. 30 minutes, 3 drinks, and 1 passing thought of calling Xavier later, Tony Stark did something he hadn’t done since he was a child. Head in his hands staring at the floor, letting all the pain he buried deep rise to the surface, Tony began to cry. As the tears began to fall for everything that happened in the past 3 years, Tony tried to figure out which was worse. The heaviness of keeping all the hurt buried or the agony he felt when he didn’t. 

Tony was tired of feeling guilty, tired of being hurt by the people that were supposed to care for him, and tired of life period. Cap had been the last straw in a long line of betrayals and heartbreaks. He had been the hurt that shattered Tony to pieces no one would be able to put back together, including Tony himself. Wiping his eyes Tony glanced at his watch to see it was after midnight and was now Monday morning. 6 more days left, nearly a year after all the planning and preparation Tony was down to less than a week left before he could finally let it all go. 

Burying everything back down, Tony thought of Cap and realized he could make him a suit with reinforced Kevlar that would also absorb direct impact hits as well deflect bullets. With that, he got up to go to his lab tables and start calculating what was needed. Some would call him and idiot for making sure the man who broke him to pieces didn’t get hurt if he could help it. But Tony, although miserable and dejected at Cap’s decisions towards him, still cared too much and couldn’t stand to think of him getting hurt.

Working through the updates for Cap’s armor, his thoughts strayed to his newest guests in the Tower. Tony had come too far to change his plans now and didn’t have the strength to postpone it any longer than he already had. He could only hope that his counterpart worked fast and came for them as soon as possible.

Come whatever, on Sunday Tony was leaving; he was finally setting himself free. 

 

_“Set me free, Leave me be._

_I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity_

_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._

_But you're on to me and all over me.” –_Sara Bareilles “Gravity”

 


	4. Fix you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all filled with AU Stucky & Tony getting to know each other. Spoiler, Civil war & Ultron are discussed, lots of feels and Tony comfort. 
> 
> This chapter I am officially labeling as the one that went waaaaaayyyyyy overboard. The 1-2k smut scene I planned ended up being half the chapter. Oh well, who doesn’t want more smut in their life!
> 
> That being said the chapter is pretty long but it’s because half of it is porn. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4 – Fix You**

 

_“When you try your best but you don't succeed, When you get what you want but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep, Stuck in reverse_

_When the tears come streaming down your face, When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste, Could it be worse?”_

 

**_***6 Days left…***_ **

 

Tony was in hell. 

No Hell was too nice of a place for where Tony was. If there was a place with a worse connotation than Hell, that’s where Tony was. The reason for his state of mind, or more specifically the people, were currently in his lab. Where they’d been ALL DAY… 

Seriously, the twin soldiers had only left his to shower and get lunch since this morning. Eyes going from AU Bucky who was tinkering with a car in the corner of his lab humming to Tony’s music, to AU Steve who sat sketching on his couch doing the same but bobbing his head as well, he wondered what magic made him give the okay for them to be in his sanctuary. 

While most would probably say it was Bucky’s award winning smile, Tony knew it was those damn puppy dog eyes from Captain America.

 

* * *

 

 

Waking up from his latest nightmare around 4:30AM, Tony lunged up from his lab couch trying to calm down his heart rate with Friday talking him through breathing exercises. Once calmed, knowing sleep wasn’t going to happen anymore, he got up to start going through the projects he needed to finish. 

He was well deep into his work when Friday interrupted him. “Boss, Sergeant Barnes and Captain Rogers are asking for permission to enter the lab.” 

Tony made a quick scan around to make sure nothing was out he didn’t want them to see. “Sure thing Fri, let them in.”

Not stopping with his work on the specs he had up Tony asked, “What’s up, Friday not able to get you settled?”

From behind him he heard AU Steve answer. “No, Friday got us settled in fine. We made breakfast, when I asked Friday if you had eaten she said no so… here we are.”

It was then Tony’s nose and stomach caught up with the smell of food, the second giving a loud rumble.

“Take a break and come eat Tony, before your stomach takes over and creates something truly terrifying in rebellion.” 

Tony turned around and gave them both a look of mock consternation. “Was that a joke from Captain tight ass? I didn’t even know you knew what those were.”

Laughing at him AU Bucky grabbed Tony’s hand pulling him over to an empty work table. “Just get over here Stark, Lord knows if you’re anything like the Tony we know you’ve been surviving on coffee for the last 24 hours.”

“3 days actually,” Friday corrected.

Tony sat down to Steve giving him a reproachful look. “What? I swear it’s on one of the food groups. Probably somewhere next to fruits and vegetables with all the rest of the things we can’t live without.”

Shaking his head Steve gave Tony a smile. Setting down the plate Steve passed him, Tony asked them what their plans were for the day.

“Nothing really,” Bucky answered. “Not much to do but wait, but at least here we have someplace familiar to do it.”

“What did you do during down time in your universe?”

“I mainly sketched, trained, and caught up on things I missed.” Steve gave Tony a grin, “I’m only about halfway through the list you gave me and I’ve been working through that for 6 years.”

Finished with his first plate of food Bucky answered after Steve. “I usually work on the cars you have laying around. Doc said it would help with the PTSD from Hydra to work with my hands.” Bucky paused as if amused at the memory. “You brought me down here and showed me your dad’s old thunderbird. Gave me no instructions, just said have at it and order whatever part I needed.” 

Laughing Tony said, “Well that sounds like me, guessing I didn’t tell you how much it was worth.”

Steve cracked up almost unable to answer while Bucky just put his hand over his head and groaned. “You didn’t tell him until he was done, almost gave him a heart attack to think he was banging dents out of a car worth as much as this building.”

Tony shrugged sitting back in his chair finished eating. They sat in silence for a moment when Steve stopped eating and opened his mouth to say something but closed it back looking back down at his food. “What’s up Capsicle?”

“Um,” Steve started and then thought for a moment before continuing. “I was just wondering about a couple of things.”

Tony raised an eyebrow saying, “Go ahead, if it’s something I don’t want to talk about I definitely have no problem letting you know.”

Bucky snickered at Tony across the table. “Ain’t that the truth.”

“Well, the first thing I wanted to ask is where Thor and Bruce are? I haven’t seen them around or heard you mention them.”

Tony nodded and sat the glass of water he had taken of sip from while Steve was talking back down on the table. “That’s easy enough. After the Ultron incident Bruce went off to places unknown. Thor’s spidey senses had started tingling so he felt he needed to check on his kingdom and their realms. Haven’t seen or heard from either one since.”

Looking confused Bucky asked, “What was the Ultron incident?”

Sitting the fork down Tony looked between both the soldiers. “Since neither one of you know who Ultron is, I’m guessing either your Tony never had the info needed to create him or had way better judgement than I did and just didn’t.”

“You created him?” Steve asked.

Running his hand through his hair self-consciously, Tony nodded the affirmative. “Yeah, Bruce and I we able to create the A.I. based on the Mind Stone, I thought I could create a self learning/sustaining android to lead the robots I created and protect the world from incoming threats. Unfortunately as soon as the programming went online he high jacked the tower nearly destroying Jarvis, attacked us all by taking control of my robots, and then ran off with the mind stone. If that wasn’t bad enough, he paired up with the Maximoff twins and had Wanda mess with our heads in the worst possible ways. Destroyed Bruce’s hard won feeling that he wasn’t a monster after she warped him into attacking a nearby town. He was never the same after that so I can’t blame him for going MIA once the smoke cleared.”

Bucky threw the last sandwich he was working on back to his plate looking extremely angry. “Why is she on the team? I was wondering to begin with because we haven’t been to a universe yet where Wanda isn’t a Psychopath for Hydra. Why would they let her on the team when she mind fucked you all?”

Tony shrugged his shoulders taking another sip of his water. “Cap made the call, with everything going on at the time no one really wanted to disagree, and I had lost what trust I had so decided to let it be. Honestly I thought she’d hit the wind once the fight was over. But, as soon as Ultron was destroyed Cap gave her a place full time and she accepted. I decided to take on a true consulting status as Tony Stark before officially retiring Iron Man from the Avengers.”

“You didn’t want to work with her.” It was a statement, not a question from Steve, but Tony gave an answer anyway.

“Not really, and since I thought Pepper would marry me once I wasn’t Iron Man anymore I figured there were more Cons than Pros to keeping the suit, so I gave it up. After I had to suit up again for,” Tony paused before waving them off not wanting to get into that can of worms yet. “Whatever, the why doesn’t matter, I had to bring Iron man out of retirement for a moment. That turned out to be disastrous move forward. Pep said I wouldn’t ever be able to stop being Iron Man and due to the circumstances, I really couldn’t disagree. Still gave it a try though,” Tony finished shrugging his shoulders

“She turned you down…” Steve said looking as if another question was answered but also a bit shamefaced at having made the statement. “I’m sorry Tony, that’s none of my business.”

Tony waved him off giving a self-deprecating smile. Pushing the plate of food long left forgotten away Tony stood up. “That’s common knowledge; you can see it on YouTube actually. Just one of my many humiliating viral videos.” Remembering Steve said he had another question he paused before he began to walk away. “Was there something else you wanted?”

“Yeah…” Steve looked conflicted, like this was the first and last question he wanted to ask. “After last night, seeing the team, I asked Friday a few questions.”

Tony sighed looking down, looks like he’d have to go through the details after all. He knew they’d probably ask at some point but hadn’t finished preparing what he was going to tell them. Luckily, he was saved from having to answer at all when Steve said, “Friday told us the main points of conflict were on video, but I wanted to get your permission before she showed them to us.”

That was, actually pretty ingenious. Tony wondered why he didn’t think of it to begin with. They could know the truth of everything he put the team through without Tony having to see their disappointment after they did. He could probably even avoid them for the rest of their stay no problem, just passing messages through Friday. Plan in place, Tony couldn’t help but feel a little sad that he would lose this too now.

Putting on his best paparazzi smile, Tony told Steve, “Go for it. Fri, make sure they have all the details. What YouTube & the news aren’t trending you can pull from my suit.” With that Tony walked back to his lab table, but not before noticing the twin assessing looks coming from the super soldiers. “Well, as fun as this has been I need to get back to work, let Fri know if you need me. Also, In case you get bored sitting in your rooms, 3rd floor is the Gym and training rooms, everything is super soldier proof so punch as hard as you want.”

Already deep in thoughts about his work, he barely registered the ‘See you later, Tony’ they called out to him. He gave a hand wave over his shoulder unwilling to look at them for what would probably be the last time. “Goodbye.”

Had Tony turned around he would have witnessed the worried look Steve gave Bucky at the finality in Tony’s tone.

 

 

**_***5 Days left…***_ **

 

Tony was surprised to see the soldiers show up in his lab the following morning. When Friday told him they were requesting entrance he was hesitant to let them in, wondering if they would demand answers and justifications for his actions Tony didn’t have. With a sigh he told Friday to go ahead and let them in.

Putting on a smile, Tony turned to greet the soldiers as they walked in. “My favorite Wonder Twins, what can I do for you?”

Bucky was the first one to speak up shaking the two large boxes he had in his hand. “We came down to see if you were hungry. Stevie stopped at a bakery after his run and Friday said you hadn’t eaten yet.”

More than a little confused but not letting it show, Tony guessed they must not have watched the footage yet so he was in the clear for now. “Tell me you brought coffee and I’ll make you anything you want.”

Steve gave him a thousand watt smile before waving the two cups in front of him. “We’d never show up to breakfast with Tony Stark and not bring coffee. We actually want you to be coherent enough to talk to us.”

Giving a genuine laugh Tony got up from his seat to go to the table they ate lunch at the day before. It was currently the only clear spot in his lab. As soon as he sat down he made grabby hands at the cups in Steve’s hands. Both soldiers chuckled as they sat down as well, Steve passing Tony his coffee. Similar to yesterday the soldiers kept Tony entertained with stories of their Tony Stark and Avengers. Unlike yesterday, they kept the conversation light not delving into anything that may cause Tony to be uncomfortable.

Once done, Steve and Bucky left Tony to go shower after Bucky sniffed Steve and told him he smelled, to which Steve said “Right back at ya buddy.  Besides it’s your fault, you’re the one who wanted to come straight here instead of taking a shower first.”

Figuring they would watch the footage after their showers, Tony was surprised again when the soldiers came back down to his lab with lunch ordering Tony to take a break. Halfway through the same line of breakfast conversation, in true Tony fashion, he just came out and asked, “Why haven’t you looked at the footage yet, you seemed like it was important to you yesterday.”

Getting confused looks from both, Bucky asked, “What do you mean?”

Tony answered, making with air quotations to Steve and Bucky’s amusement. “The footage from Cap’s and my ‘Civil War’ as they call it.”

“We watched it all last night Tony, I’m pretty sure Bucky even went through it again after I went to bed even though I told him not to.” Steve answered giving Bucky an irritated look.

Completely thrown from their answer, Tony blurted out the next question before his brain could tell him not to. “Then why in the world are you still coming by here?”

Not understanding what he meant Bucky asked, “Why wouldn’t we come down here, do you not want us to?”

Tony shook his head to the negative but before he could gloss over and retract his question, Steve interrupted. “You thought we’d blame you for what happened. That we wouldn’t want to come back after what we saw.”

“No, of course not, I just…”

Giving him a gloomy look, Steve stopped Tony mid-sentence taking his hand. “Even at your worst, you’re still the most caring and compassionate person I’ve ever known, but know this Tony,” Steve paused to make sure he had Tony’s undivided attention staring straight into his eyes. “That situation is nowhere near you at worst. If anything, it was a misunderstanding blown completely out of control before ending in actions toward you that are… just…, just inexcusably unforgivable.”

Tony, a little shell shocked by the earnestness in Steve’s eyes and tone, took a deep breath and stood. “Well, um.., I should get back to work. Have some paperwork to sign and get back to Pepper.”

Knowing that the engineer needed time to process what happened, Bucky and Steve were willing to give Tony the tactical retreat he needed. Glancing at one another, they silently agreed on something they wouldn’t give on though. Giving Tony his signature heart stopping smile, Bucky asked, “Would you mind if we stuck around down here doll? Not much to do upstairs and I’ve been itching to take a look at the car you got there.”

Feeling like he needed a little space from these two, Tony almost said no despite the heart palpitations Bucky gave him. He would have gotten away with it to, if it weren’t for those meddling puppy dog eyes from Steve Rogers.

They stayed there with him the rest of the day, neither leaving nor giving Tony the alone time he wanted. They made sure to not say anything and disrupt Tony from his work, while silently giving the comfort to Tony he desperately needed of just being there.

 

* * *

 

 

“Alright sugar,” Bucky said intruding into Tony’s workspace, “Time to call it a night. Stevie’s done with dinner and you look ready to fall over.”

“What..?” Tony asked looking to the couch Steve had occupied. Tony hadn’t even noticed him leave. “I’m fine, just got a few more things to finish up before I go to sleep. I’ll probably just crash on the couch like I normally do.”

“Friday can this wait?” Bucky asked looking up but already taking Tony’s hand.

“Yes, Boss doesn’t have anything time sensitive at the moment.” She began shutting down Tony’s workstation as Bucky pulled him toward the elevator. He was only able to get out a muttered “traitor” to Friday before he was headed to the penthouse.

“What floor did Friday put you on?” Tony asked as he leaned against the side of the elevator exhausted due to the fact he didn’t sleep at all last night. Not even for his usual 3-4 hours before the nightmares interrupted. 

“… Yours.” Bucky said looking at Tony confused. “Did you not tell her to?”

“I’m sorry what?” Tony stammered out, “Friday, why are they on my floor?”

“You told me to put the on the floor furthest away from the rest of the Avengers. That’s your floor Boss.”

Tony repressed the urge to fight semantics with his A.I. and decided to just let it be. “Do you want your own floor, I can have your things moved to the one below mine?”

“No, we’re fine as long as it’s okay with you. Steve and I would rather be there anyway.” Tony never got the chance to ask why before the elevator stopped on his floor. 

Dinner was a lot like lunch with one exception, one major exception. Apparently Steve decided to shower before cooking and didn’t put on a shirt after. Tony walked in to his kitchen to see Captain Pectorals himself standing over the stove in just a pair of sweat pants and socks. Bucky nearly bumped into when Tony stopped so suddenly and then just moved around him when he realized Tony was not going to move. 

After eating, which Tony tried very hard not to stare at Steve’s chest the entire way through, they cajoled him into watching a movie with them. At first he sat in the sofa chair to give himself and the super soldiers some space. But upon returning from his own shower, shirtless as well Tony might add, Bucky grabbed his hand and pushed Tony in the seat between the two soldiers on the sofa. If Tony thought not staring at Steve’s chest was hard, not leaning against it was definitely much harder times two with the addition of Bucky’s. 

He fidgeted trying to find a position that afforded him the least amount of contact for about 10 minutes before Steve threw his hand around his shoulder to pull Tony into his chest and Bucky grabbed his legs to place them in his lap. 

“Hey, I was comfortable where I was thank you.” Tony went to move back to where he was but Bucky and Steve held on to him.

Bucky replied saying, “Sorry Doll, seeing as you’ve been fidgeting around since we sat down I think we’re going to keep you here.” 

If that wasn’t enough of a response to get Tony hard, which really wasn’t difficult since he hadn’t had sex in over a year ago, Bucky’s chuckled follow up of, “Funny it takes two super soldiers to keep you from moving around too much,” definitely did it. Tony’s mind couldn’t help but go to places with the soldiers holding him down sans all clothing. His nearly inaudible groan may have passed their notice even with super soldier hearing but the shiver that wracked his body definitely would and did not. 

Clutching Tony tighter to his chest Steve asked, “What was that Tony?”

Tony squeaked out, “Nothing, nothing at all, we’re missing the movie, should definitely pay attention to… whatever it is we’re watching.” 

Distracted by Steve, Tony failed to notice Bucky watching him, or his hands sliding up his leg until it was on his thigh. “Oh sugar, that was definitely something. But unlike Stevie here I can see your face so I don’t have to ask what it is.”

Steve watched as Bucky’s hands kept their path up Tony’s body. He tightened his hold across Tony’s torso and nuzzled his neck. “Is that how it is sweetheart?”

When Bucky hand stopped to caress the side of Tony’s cock through his pants Tony nearly arched off the sofa. Or at least he would have, if Steve and Bucky didn’t have a firm grasp of his hips and shoulders. The fact that even if he wanted to move now, he couldn’t cause a gasp and full body shiver to wrack Tony’s body. 

“Tony, look at me sugar.” Not realizing his eyes had closed Tony opened them to see Bucky leaning above him, both hands now at his waist. “If this is something you want, Stevie and I would love to take you to bed.”

Steve kissed his neck and loosened his hold on Tony. Once blood started to flow to his brain again instead of his dick, Tony realized this was a really bad idea. He opened his mouth to tell them just that and go to bed, but when Bucky’s thumb caressed his waist what came out was, “Sure why not.”

 

* * *

 

 

Tony felt… good.

There was no guilt, no anger, no sadness, no feelings whatsoever floating around in him other than being satisfied. As he lay between Steve and Bucky, he contemplated the last time he’d ever felt this weightless. For the first time in a very long time, Tony’s mind was at peace.

He wished he could blame it on the amazing sexual prowess of one Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers, and yeah let it be known Steve Rogers was not a virgin and knew exactly what he was doing bed, But Tony knew it was something else.

The two soldiers had stripped Tony as well themselves on the way to the bedroom, passing him between them both until everyone was bare. They laid Tony in the middle of the ginormous bed he had specially made then proceeded to touch and kiss every inch of his body, except the places he wanted them to. Every attempt to have them move faster, touch him where his body was aching for it, or switch to a rougher more emotionless experience was hit by a brick wall. They wouldn’t be moved, like literally.

At one point, while Steve was kissing the sensitive skin between his thighs and Bucky was nibbling the skin at his neck, Tony reached down to pull lightly on Steve’s hair to direct his focus Tony’s cock. Bucky grabbed both of Tony’s hands into his own anchoring them above his head before moving from the marks he’d been leaving on Tony’s neck to licking the skin behind his ear. “Much as I know you’d love to have Stevie’s mouth on that beautiful cock of yours, we’re going to give you what you need first sugar.”

Tony whimpered when Steve’s mouth left from his skin right before he reached the area near his groin, and began to suckle at the apex of skin along his hip. Tony’s body was on fire and as far as he was concerned what he needed was to be fucked hard, by one of them, either one of them, it didn’t even matter which.

It wasn’t until Steve answered him that Tony realized he’d spoken out loud. If his mind hadn’t been turning to mush he would have felt the smile Steve had as he moved to nibble at the skin just below Tony’s abs, careful not to touch the red swollen cock inches away from his face. “While that’s definitely something all of us want, and we’ll get there eventually, it’s not what you need sweetheart.”

Tony wanted to argue, he really did, but the ability to string together more than two words was quickly leaving him. Steve Rogers was the biggest fucking tease.

“God you look so beautiful like this Tony.” Bucky was still in his ear whispering praises in that thick Brooklyn accent while his hands lit fire across Tony’s Torso. “The way you move should be illegal. You’re being so good for us baby, letting us take our time and show you how much we want you. Want to fill you up until you can’t take anymore, mark every inch of this perfect skin until every time you look at yourself you’ll remember us taking you apart...”

When Steve’s mouth traveled up to kiss the scars surrounding the reactor in Tony’s chest, his body froze. What was he thinking, Tony was literally sandwiched between two of the most perfect bodies but he didn’t need the comparison to know his didn’t measure up.

Feeling the change both soldiers stopped their movements. Steve rose up to lean over Tony staring directly into his eyes, hand moving to caress Tony’s Cheek. “What’s wrong Tony?”

“Um…” Tony started but didn’t say anything else after not being able to think of a plausible lie quickly enough. Getting it together he rose up and began to get out of the bed pushing the solders aside. “I just remembered I was supposed to check in on Vision. He called and was saying the braces I made Rhodey may need recalibrating and I never asked for scans. I need to start on…”

Tony’s rambling was cut off when Bucky grabbed him around the waist and settled him back between the soldiers. “Try again Sugar, this time the truth.”

Not sure who he needed to convince more, Tony’s head swiveled back and forth between the two. “What do you mean? I really do need to talk to Vision.”

Steve’s hand reached for Tony’s chin turning his face to stare into his eyes. Tony sometimes forgot how beautiful Steve’s eyes were, and even though he was trying hard to get lost in them he couldn’t help himself. Briefly kissing his lips first Steve said, “Tony sweetheart, I know you. I’ve cataloged every expression, every smile, and every mood. You may be a little different from the Tony I know, but so far you’re almost completely alike.” Steve stopped to kiss Tony’s forehead before leaning down to press it against his own. “Please tell me what’s really wrong. That wasn’t your I forgot something important expression, it was your why am I even attempting this look. I can’t tell you why should try, even if it’s not today or even with us, if you don’t tell me why you think you shouldn’t.”

For an instant, Tony was jealous of his alternate self. What cosmic forces gave him this Steve and Bucky, who obviously trusted and cared for him so much? What magic gave him a team that for his birthday this year ordered a stripper just so he could laugh at the look on Steve’s face? What Karma gave his alternate self that happiness and Tony the life he had. It just… wasn’t fair.

Coming back to himself, Tony gave in and told them what they wanted, not having the heart to deny Steve’s genuinely wholehearted plea. “It’s just…, I uh, have a lot of scars. Also, fun fact, even though my mind is definitely spry for a man 2 years away from 40, I’m not as young or, um, physically fit as you guys most certainly are.”

Once Tony stumbled through the explanation, Steve smile could have melted butter with how bright it was. Tony felt warm but definitely metal hand curl around his and bring it to the owner’s lips placing a soft kissed on the back. “Thank you for trusting us sugar, it means a lot to me and Stevie.”

Bucky moved their joint hands to Tony’s chin, turning Tony toward his face. Leaning toward Tony, Bucky kissed him, taking his mouth softly at first. Bucky nipped at his lips while leisurely stroking Tony’s mouth and tongue with his own. He kissed Tony like he wanted to savor ever moment and wouldn’t be rushed through it for anything. Deepening the kiss, Bucky arms wrapped around him holding tight while Bucky’s mouth began to completely overwhelm Tony, possessing him in a way Tony had never felt before. Tony’s body shuddered against Bucky’s before he let out a shaky moan into the soldier’s mouth, hips pushing forward to get some type of stimulation where he needed it. Bucky kissed Tony like there was no part of him the soldier didn’t own, and there was no part of Tony’s body that didn’t feel taken and consumed. When Bucky broke the kiss, it took Tony a moment to regain brain activity enough to open his eyes. He shivered at the hunger he was met with in the stormy gray eyes looking back at him. Bucky ran his fingers through Tony’s hair trailing behind his ear to his face.

Tracing a metal thumb around Tony’s lips, Bucky told Tony, “Scars remind us we survived. Everyone you have, while it breaks our hearts to know you were hurt, we’re grateful for.”

Steve trailed a hand down Tony’s chest, touching every mark and groove on his skin, making sure not to miss a single one. “Every one of these means you could have died, most likely should have died.” Tracing the worst of the scaring closest to the reactor, Steve bent to press a light kiss on the scars above Tony’s heart. “How could we not adore every reason on you that means you won? How could we not appreciate every mark showing we almost lost out on this with you, holding you between us, just like this? Instead, you fought like hell and proved you were strong enough to live on anyway. You made sure to stay alive so Bucky and I wouldn’t miss out on all the beautiful things that make you breathtaking to be with.”

Having a hard time catching his breath, Tony closed his eyes to try and get control over the feelings they were provoking from him. Neither wanting to give the genius time to shy away from them, resumed their task of worshiping Tony’s body. Steve began to kiss and bite his way back down Tony’s chest, marking Tony with love bites on his way. He agreed with what Bucky told Tony earlier, he wanted the man to see the marks and think of everything they did to him and made him feel.

Bucky regained Tony’s hands in his grip above the engineers head before beginning to whisper into his ear again. “As far as you not being spry and young anymore, after Stevie has his fun and licks you open; we’ll prove to you just how much we love the body wrapped around that beautiful mind of yours.”

Both men then proceeded to drive Tony crazy, neither moving as fast as he wanted, holding him in place so he couldn’t move even an inch to get a little more sensation from what they were doing. Steve handed one of Tony’s legs to Bucky to hold and gripped the other folding Tony literally in half. His entire body trembled and Tony let out a loud low moan before biting his lip to hold in the sound. All Tony was allowed to do was feel what they were doing to him while they marked and claimed every inch of him.

Tony felt Steve’s tongue begin tracing the puckered skin around his hole but not penetrating like Tony wanted him to. The muffled pants and whimpers he’d previously been making became harder to hold back when Steve continued the teasing licks for what seemed like an eternity, shifting every now and then to lick the sensitive skin just below Tony’s balls.

“That’s it baby; I knew you’d sound so good for us.” Bucky worried at the mark he was making on Tony’s neck while Steve continued his frustrating pace, although at least now he had begun to make tiny thrusts with his tongue into Tony. Once Bucky was sure his mark on Tony wouldn’t go away anytime soon, he moved back up to kiss the skin beneath Tony’s ear and watch Steve drive the smaller man senseless. “Can’t wait to finally slide inside you Tony, hear you scream for me when I take you. Sorry baby, I know you want it hard and fast but that’s going to have to wait. I need to take you slow and deep sugar. Make sure you feel every slide of my cock in you, filling you up until you can’t think of anyone else but me. I need to keep you on edge and not let you come. Want to see you so worked up that when I do let you finally go over, you’ll feel it in every part of your body.” Tony whined and whimpered at Bucky’s words. The images the soldier spun in Tony’s head had his cock dripping, cum sliding down to pool at the base.

As Steve’s Tongue slid all the way into him, Tony’s thighs began to shake at the stimulation he’d waited so long for. Steve was unrelenting, his tongue delving deep over and over until Tony was body was shaking to contain the moans he was too embarrassed to let go of fully, some escaping every few minutes despite his efforts. When this was accompanied by Bucky grinding his cock into Tony’s side, it caused a startled moan from Tony. Unable to keep himself from it anymore, needing more, Tony moaned out, “God, yes, please Bucky… Steve, I can’t, I need you…”

At the outburst Bucky sucked in a breath and grinded his cock against Tony again, making the smaller man shiver and groan his name from the contact. Grabbing the lube from where he’d put it beneath the pillow, he passed it over saying, “Play times over Stevie, get him ready for me.”

Realizing he hadn’t looked at either of the soldiers fully, Tony eyes landed on Bucky’s cock. It was impressively large, and definitely way more than Tony had ever taken before. Before Tony could think about it for more than a couple seconds, Steve replaced his tongue with a probing finger. Rising he leaned up to kiss Tony, tongue licking every part of his mouth before breaking it and sitting back to look into Tony’s eyes. “God Tony you taste so good sweetheart, one day I’m going to tie you down and lick you for hours, till you’re crying and begging me to take you.”

Tony wasn’t sure if it was Steve’s words, the second finger he added to stretch him open grazing his prostate, or the fact he could see Bucky stroking his massive cock slowly already slick just waiting for Steve to finish, but his eyes rolled back as he reached the end of his rope. He gripped Steve’s arm beside his head as he shuddered and his moans began to fill the room. “I’m ready, please, just do it already. God just, need you, need you to take me.”

Chuckling and tracing Tony’s lips with his tongue, Steve added a third finger saying, “Sorry baby, have to make sure you’re open, Bucky and I aren’t small and we don’t want to hurt you sweetheart.”

At Steve’s words, Tony look down to his cock and saw that yes, while slightly less thick it was actually longer the Bucky’s. He moaned low in his throat at the thought of the soldiers filling him up in ways no one else had, body arching from underneath Steve’s. Removing his fingers from Tony, Steve began devouring ever crevice of Tony’s mouth again as he rolled them over pulling Tony between his legs. Caught up in the way Steve was possessing his mouth and grinding his cock against Tony’s, he didn’t notice Bucky’s body covering his own until his cock was grinding between Tony’s ass cheeks. “Spread him open from me Stevie.”

Not breaking his kiss with Tony, Steve raised his knees to Tony’s hips and placed feet inside Tony’s knees. Sliding his feet away from Bucky, Steve drew Tony’s legs apart raising him slightly to his knees above Steve’s body. Bucky wasted no time after, immediately angling his cock before pushing slowly inside Tony. Moaning into Steve’s mouth at the pleasure/pain sensations Bucky was currently giving him while feeling like he was being split open, Tony fisted the pillows beneath Steve. It seemed like years before Tony finally felt Bucky bottom out.

“God Steve, he’s so tight, I don’t know how long I’ll be able to last. This may be over way sooner than anticipated.” Stroking his hand down Tony’s back before taking ahold of his hips, Bucky unhurriedly shifted back pulling out of Tony before shifting back inside at the same painstakingly slow pace.

Steve broke their kiss to look at Tony’s face. Seeing the man coiled with tension, trying to hold back from letting them see how much he was affected. Looking at Bucky, he gave him the thumbs up that Tony was fine before he began stroking Tony’s back and sides with his hands. The next time Bucky pulled out, he switched the angle of his thrust to begin hitting Tony’s prostate. Tony gasped at the change, losing the balance he had on his arms before falling to Steve’s chest. This gave Tony the added stimulation of his cock rubbing against Steve’s every time Bucky pressed forward.

Leaning over the two men beneath him, Bucky rolled his hips forward making Tony see stars and Steve groan at the added friction to his cock. Continuing his thrust and driving the men beneath him crazy, Bucky said to Tony “The way you feel on my cock should be a crime sugar. Almost makes me want to end this too soon for the both of us. I won’t though, Need to make sure you know who you belong to,” leaning down to speak directly into Tony’s ear he continued saying, “and you need me to help you let go sugar.”

Tony felt so like a tornado was spinning inside him. Bucky’s pace made each thrust deliberate, igniting fires across his skin. He felt like he was falling apart slowly, slowly losing his grip on reality. Trying to distract himself from the pleasure rippling through his body every time Bucky moved Tony, began digging his fingernails into his palms. Surprising them all, Steve was the first to cum.

Steve groaned out below Tony, “Tony, sweetheart, God you’re so beautiful like this together. I can’t… Oh God yes baby.” It was just Tony’s luck that he looked down during Steve’s last moaned out words, right before he started to come. Although Tony had been with an untold amount of people, he’d even lost count himself, he could honestly say he hadn’t seen anything sexier than the face of Steve Rogers as he came.

Problem was, Tony had only barely been able to keep it together before, now he was on the razors edge. If Bucky didn’t come soon, Tony was not going to be able to keeping his emotions in check for much longer. Unfortunately, Bucky decided change the angle he was thrusting into Tony again, now making the man beneath him feel Bucky’s cock even deeper while sliding directly to hit his prostate dead on with every stroke. Choking on a moan, Tony’s head fell forward to rest back on Steve’s chest again.

Tony couldn’t tell you how long it went on, 5 minutes or 5 hours later, he knew he was losing it. Trying to raise his head and failing, he spoke hoping they’d hear the stammered muffled words from Steve’s chest. “Bucky, I… oh god, um, I think I need, like, shit… God, it’s too much, I think I, Oh yeah, need a sec.”

Both super soldiers heard Tony’s nearly incoherent statement. Steve continued to caress his fingers through Tony’s hair while rubbing his back but remained silent knowing Bucky would take care of Tony. Bucky brought his hand up to grip lightly at Tony’s throat, bending his head back to lean against Bucky’s shoulder while making sure to continue fucking into Tony, assaulting his senses. “Let go for me sugar, I want you to relax your mind for once and give it all to me.”

Choking back the moans Bucky was pulling from him with his body trembling as stars danced behind his eyes, Tony shook his head barely managing to get out the words, “Together, I can’t, barely…, pieces, all I got.”  

Bucky kissed the side of his neck understanding what Tony was saying with the broken words he muttered out. “It’s ok baby, that doesn’t matter. No matter how many pieces you break into, I’ll put you back together.” Speeding up his thrusts, Bucky asked Tony to look at him. Once he complied, Bucky gave Tony a quick kiss.

 Feeling his tenuous hold on all the feelings he kept buried slipping away, Tony’s moans began to fill the room growing louder. He knew he was seconds away from shattering apart in Bucky’s arms and tried on last time to regain control of himself. Fisting his hands again to dig his nails into the palm of his hand, he was almost able to hold it together even with Bucky continuing to wreck Tony’s body in ways he hadn’t even known possible. Lifting Tony’s hands while prying them open to lace them with his own, Steve kissed each palm before holding them to his chest. Bucky then directed Tony’s gaze back to his own before giving him a whispered, “Trust me baby, I’ll catch you when you fall. You can let go.”

Just like that, Tony shattered apart between the two men. All his carefully constructed walls came crashing down flooding Tony with everything he kept buried down deep. Tony vaguely heard guttural cries over and over again before he realized they were coming from him. Unable to hold himself up anymore, Tony went limp in Bucky and Steve’s arms, unable to do anything but feel the way Bucky was thrusting deep inside him.

“That’s right sugar I got you, who do you belong to baby?” The inferno raging inside him started to reach epic proportions when Bucky began fucking into Tony hard. No longer giving Tony breaks between the spikes of pleasure rippling through his body, Bucky asked him again, “Who do you belong to Tony?”

Unable to deny Bucky and the roaring lights behind his eyes signaling his climax, he turned looking Bucky right in the eyes with no hesitation answering, “You Bucky, I’m yours.”

Tony saw and felt the shuddering groan Bucky gave him before taking his mouth again. Breaking the kiss Bucky leaned his forehead to Tony’s saying, “Come for me Tony, let me see you paint Stevie’s skin with your cum.”

Like the final lock clicking open, the inferno raging inside him exploded and Tony came, crying out both Bucky and Steve’s name. The last thing he remembered before darkness crept in was Bucky’s cock twitching inside of him, coming with a groan while Steve whispered gentle words in Tony’s ear.

 

* * *

 

 

So, once Tony awoke between the two soldiers, he lay there assessing everything that happened from beginning to end. Tony had experienced great sex before, hell he still masturbated to a few of them, but nothing had ever left Tony feeling so… alive.

It was right as Tony was almost back to sleep that he realized what the difference was in having sex with Bucky and Steve vs everyone else he’d been with. Steve and Bucky didn’t just fuck Tony, like he had expected them to. His eyes widening, no longer anywhere close to going back to sleep, Tony realized the super soldier duo currently in his bed had done something no one else had ever done, they had made love to him.

At this recognition, Tony of course immediately began to freak out.

 

_“High up above or down below, When you're too in love to let it go_

_If you never try you'll never know, Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home, And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you” –_Coldplay “Fix You”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have Tony & MCU Bucky bonding time and minor MCU Steve assault. 
> 
> Also there will be a couple of Easter eggs about the end plot if you’re trying to guess what’s going to happen.


	5. Breathe Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding time with both Bucky’s, AU Steve loses his temper, and Tony comes to a hard conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you noticed, I added two chapters. Originally “chapter 7” was supposed to be the ending but when I added in a supposedly short epilogue, it turned a full chapter. So now I have 8 full chapters with a small epilogue.
> 
> Lol sorry, story was never supposed to be very long but.... Well here we are anyway.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments! Everyone of them literally like gives me life. ☺️

**Chapter 5 – Breathe Me**

**_4 Days left…_ **

 

_“Help, I have done it again,I have been here many times before_

_Hurt myself again today, And the worst part is there's no one else to blame_

 

_Ouch, I have lost myself again, Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found_

_Yeah, I think that I might break, Lost myself again and I feel unsafe.”_

 

For once Tony woke up peacefully rested. Looking around he saw Bucky was the only one still in bed with him, arm wrapped securely around his waist. Knowing he needed a moment to himself he tried to sneak out the bed as stealthily as possible not wanting to wake the other man. His efforts were disrupted when the Avengers siren began to blare through the Tower.

Rising swiftly Bucky quickly searched the room for a threat. Eyes failing to find anything, he turned to Tony sitting at the edge of the bed. “What’s happening?”

It was Friday and not Tony that answered him. “Apologies for waking you Sergeant Barnes but the Avengers were needed in Ohio. There seems to be a giant beast terrorizing a small town.”

Nodding his head he asked Tony, “Are you going?”

“No,” Tony answered with a small shake of his head standing, avoiding the soldier’s eyes. “Told you I’m officially a consultant, I still have the suit for emergencies but I won’t go out to fight unless there’s no other option.”

As Tony made his way to his bathroom he pointed at the note from Steve on the nightstand. “Looks like Steve went for a run and will bring back breakfast. I’m going to take a shower and head down to finish up my work so you two have at it, I’ll grab something on the way down.”

Not giving Bucky a chance to reply he shut the door and told Friday to turn on the shower. Tony leaned on the sink with both hands lost in thought. He couldn’t give them another chance to get into his head, too much was at stake. The soldiers made him feel safe, made him want to rethink everything he’d planned, and Tony knew he’d come too far for that.

Looking up into the mirror for the first time, Tony’s knees went a little weak at what he saw. He shivered as he brought up a hand to feel to mark Bucky left on his neck. He looked down and saw the ones Steve had left all over his chest, the darkest over the scars near his heart. But, the ones that made him close his eyes and swallow a moan were the fingerprints on his hip. Cock growing hard, Tony shivered as flashbacks of Bucky gripping his hips and sliding into him flickered across his mind.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Tony shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts before undressing and getting into the shower. He stood letting the water wash over him, grappling with his sanity. He knew the boys couldn’t love him, Tony Stark was the epitome of everything that was unlovable. He just needed to remember that, keep it in the forefront of his mind when he saw Bucky and Steve.

Tony also knew he couldn’t sleep with them again; they made his nerves to raw. Stripped away too much from him, made it impossible to focus when they touched him. Finally, starting to settle back to himself Tony began to work through his super soldier problem. Avoiding them should be easy enough with Friday’s help, he could keep to himself until they either left or Tony’s time was up.

Mind working through the current situation he put himself in, Tony didn’t hear Bucky enter until the shower door opened. “Mind if I join you sugar?”

Startled Tony looked over to Bucky. He couldn’t help the glance over the soldiers naked form. “Um…, sure, yeah, I guess…, I’m almost done anyway.”

Tony’s shower was huge, the birthday party/orgy of 2001 he had verified there was more than enough room for five people to take a shower without touching. When Bucky stepped in, Tony turned around not knowing how long he could look and not touch. Grabbing the body wash, he quickly washed as fast as he could so he could leave.

Tony was going to forego the next task knowing it would take too long when Bucky interrupted his thought. “Our Tony didn’t like getting water in his face, said it gave him flashbacks from his time in Afghanistan. Always made washing his hair a hassle for him taking forever when he had to do it himself. If you want I can do it for you.”

Turning back to eye the soldier, Tony saw Bucky wasn’t even looking to him. His eyes were closed as he tilted his head back to let the spray wash over his hair and face. Not knowing how to tell him no without having to do it himself, and Bucky was right it would take forever; Tony just shrugged and agreed to it figuring it would get him out of here faster.

Stepping out from underneath the spray of water, Bucky ran his human hand over his face to wipe the water from it while extending the metal one to Tony. When he took it Bucky pulled the smaller man to his chest before slowly turning Tony’s back to the showerhead. He could feel the water hitting just below his neck before Bucky’s hand gripped it. He brought the metal hand up to shield Tony’s face like a visor while the he cupped the other to accumulate water wetting Tony’s hair.

Looking into Bucky’s eyes was way to intimate for Tony’s nerves at the moment, so he opted to look down to the soldier’s chest while he continued his ministrations. Not able to help himself, Tony brought his hand up to touch the skin next to Bucky’ metal arm. Smiling Bucky said, “You think you have some scars sugar, the ones underneath there are a whole lot worse that’s for sure.”

Finally finished wetting Tony’s hair, Bucky grabbed the shampoo and poured some in his hand. Massaging it through Tony’s scalp he continued saying, “Hydra never cared about hiding them, why would they, the arms they made were all about efficiency. But of course, when my mad scientist got ahold of me, he didn’t want me to see the reminders of what they did and covered them up when he made me a new one.”

Tony looked up to Bucky eyes widening a bit. “I made this?” After Bucky nodded in confirmation Tony said, “Wow, this is way more high tech than the one I made the Barnes here.”

Bucky chuckled as he rinsed the remaining shampoo from his hand so he could start rinsing Tony’s hair as well. “This is like the 50th prototype. I swear if I let you I’d probably have a better one every week instead of once a month.”

Tony blushed a little since he currently had 2 prototypes down in his lab he was working on for the Barnes in this universe. He could totally see himself making upgrades every week. “Well scientific progress is important, nice to know you’re lending a hand, or well arm, to the cause.”

Bucky laughed as he finished rinsing out the last bit of soap from Tony’s hair. “All done doll.”

With a murmured thanks Tony made to step out of the soldiers space but was waylaid by arms wrapping around his waist to align his body against Bucky’s. Bucky leaned down and kissed Tony, lips moving unhurriedly over his. Eyes closing Tony sighed into the kiss, unable to make himself pull back. Concentrating on not letting himself fall too deep into Bucky again, Tony didn’t notice the man had moved him until back hit the wall. Bucky broke the kiss to bend down slightly and lift Tony off the ground placing his legs around his waist. Staring into his eyes, Bucky’s expression was still amused but now also very heated. 

“I know what you’re doing but it won’t work sugar. Feel free to try though,” Bucky said as he ground his cock against Tony’s causing his body to arch, throw his head back against the wall and moan, “I’ve always been a fan of chasing down my prey.”

Tony’s shivered in the soldiers arms saying, “God, you should come with warning label.”

Chuckling inserted two fingers into Tony, scissoring them to stretch the engineer open. “But where’s the fun it that when the surprise is half the fun.”

Not wanting to him to stop, Tony decided to let the man continue saying to himself this would be the last time. He’d put this all behind him once he got back to his lab and not let them pull him in again. Coming to this decision, Tony let himself go and just enjoy what the soldier was doing to him. Kissing the mark he’d left on Tony’s neck Bucky moaned and nuzzled Tony as he whispered, “Will never get tired of the way your body melts when you give yourself to me.”

Tony made a noise of protest when Bucky removed his fingers but it was quickly followed by a gasp as he lined himself up to slide into Tony. Just like last night, Bucky moved into him slowly, careful not to hurt him giving the other man time to adjust. After a moment he began to slide in and out of Tony, not moving his body but lifting Tony up and back down on his cock. That fact alone had Tony ready to cum, his red swollen cock pulsing slightly between them, precum gathering at the tip after just a few slides of Bucky’s cock inside him.

Tony reached down to give himself the few strokes he needed to go off but Bucky grabbed his hand taking it and the other in his own hand trapping them at Tony’s chest. “Sorry baby, want to see you come by just my cock again.”

Tony gave a small whine at Bucky’s request but otherwise didn’t say anything against it. No longer able to lift Tony as he had been before, Bucky began thrust into Tony using his hips to bounce the engineer up and down his cock. Even being as close as he had been before, without the added stimulation to his own cock it took almost another 20 minutes before Tony was able to come. He had nearly yelled himself hoarse at the feel of Bucky fucking into him. He’d been on the edge of cumming for about 5 minutes not quite able to tip over when Bucky began murmuring to him again.

“You deserve so much baby. I just need to make you feel a little of all the love you give away and don’t get back. Stevie and I will fight your demons if you let us sugar.” Tony felt himself tipping over, but was pushed over completely when Bucky kissed his lips and said, “If you asked us to, we’d stay here for you Tony. We’d stay for no other reason than to give you all the love you deserve.”

Tony came when he opened his eyes and saw Bucky’s sincerity on his face yelling, “Oh God Bucky.” Bucky followed quickly behind him filling Tony, cock twitching inside him as it emptied. When his vision cleared from the spots dancing across his eyes, his mind automatically asked why, why would they abandon their home for him?

Tony didn’t realize he asked the question out loud until Bucky answered him. He slipped out of Tony as he lowered his legs back down to stand giving him a quick but intoxicating kiss. Cupping Tony’s face in his hand, Bucky answered him saying, “Because you’re worth it.”

 

* * *

 

 

Safe to say, Tony got dressed in a daze.

Neither he nor Bucky spoke during, the latter knowing the engineer was working through what he told him so stayed silent. Tony gave him a questioning look as Bucky left the room with him and got on the elevator.

“Going down to the training rooms,” he stated in response to Tony’s unspoken question.

Tony nodded but was interrupted before he could respond by Friday. “Sorry Boss, Dum-E tried to make you coffee this morning and has broken the machine. You’ll have to stop by the communal floor to get some until U can finish fixing it.”

Tony shook his head in fond exasperation saying to Bucky, “I swear that bot is a menace, he definitely gets the “Dunce” cap again for this.”

Laughing Bucky got off the elevator when they reached the training room floor. “Later gorgeous, don’t work too hard.”

Friday redirected the left back up to the Avengers communal floor instead of Tony’s lab once the doors closed. Getting off the elevator and heading towards the kitchen, Tony was surprised to see none other than the Winter Soldier himself sitting at the dining room table reading a book. His steps paused only for a moment before resuming to where he was going. After Tony finished getting his own cup of coffee he astonished both himself and Winter when he asked over his shoulder, “Do you want a refill?”

“Uh… Sure I guess.”

Nodding his head Tony grabbed both cups and a small knife before walking over to the table. He handed one cup to Winter before sitting down across from him and grabbing an apple. He began peeling it with the knife he brought from the kitchen as he spoke to the man across from him. “So Frosty, you not in the band fully yet?”

Looking down to the cup in his hands, Winter shook his head hair falling in front of his face. “I wasn’t…,” He began but hesitated as if looking for the right words. “I’m not sure if that’s the best thing for me?”

Tony Quirked an eyebrow and made a small noise in question, he didn’t want to ask for details outright but wanted to know what Winter meant.

Finally looking up as if coming to a decision, Winter looked unflinchingly into Tony’s eyes. “While I was in Wakanda I had a lot of time to myself to think. I’m pretty sure that’s why Shuri held the news I wasn’t on ice from everyone for so long.” Smiling he asked Tony, “You know she idolizes you right?”

Tony nearly choked on his coffee at the question. “What? You must have her confused with another African Princess.”

Winter shook his head. “Nop, she and her brother have debates on whether you would have taken over the world or single handedly created world peace if you had grown up in Wakanda.”

After Tony’s murmured, “Probably both,” the soldier chuckled slightly before continuing. “She would talk about you all the time. The genius Tony Stark, who after seeing the damaged he caused, made it his first priority to make sure he didn’t cause anymore and make amends to everyone affected. When I first started getting my memories back, it seemed like for every good one there were ten I wish never came. There were times I didn’t know the difference between nightmares and reality, the things I’d done and the things that were just echoes attached to imaginary faces.”

Tony, knowing to some extent exactly what he was talking about, wanted to offer him comfort but had no idea what to say. “You don’t have to explain…” Tony had begun but was interrupted by AU Steve, looking like not to long left the elevator he was standing a few steps outside of. 

“Let him finish Tony.” Looking to Winter he motioned at him to continue with a smile of encouragement. Tony briefly wondered how long he’d been standing there and how much he’d heard of what Winter had said before his attention went back to the soldier sitting in front of him.

Nodding his head Winter gave Steve a smile of his own before turning back to Tony, face becoming somber. “I…, I was being completely honest with you in Siberia. I remember every one of them, **_every one_**. I saw them every time I closed my eyes. The worst part of it was there was nothing I could do to atone for any of it. All I could do was live through it over and over again. Shuri saw what was going on and sent me to live in the village. At first, I didn’t realize why, but slowly protecting that village felt like washing some of the blood off my hands. I started to be able to sleep without the nightmares, finally able to find a corner of peace.

“When she came to let me know Steve was on his way back and my time with them was over, I wanted stay, even though I knew I couldn’t. Before I left she pulled me aside and asked me to do one thing, protect something precious to the world. Said it would be near impossible but would give me a purpose until I found my feet. So far she was right, it has been nearly impossible and I haven’t been doing a great job, but I think I finally got it figured out.

“While I was taking care of that, I watched the Avenger’s.” Shaking his head in mild disgust he told Tony, “If there is one thing I learned with the commando’s, it’s the need to trust the people fighting next to you. What I’ve seen so far, no way I could trust them to have my back. Even then, not sure the Avengers line of work will be one I’m cut out for anyway.”

Tony nodded agreeing with his assessment. “What does Bucky think, is he in favor of sticking around or leaving?”

Winter stared, more than a little shocked at Tony’s question. “How did you know I wasn’t Bucky? Even Shuri could never tell the difference.”

Tony just tapped his head giving his patented smile, “Genius.”

Rising from his chair and gathering his things slowly, Winter replied, “We make every decision together, he’s on the same page and agrees.”

Tony rose as well, tossing the rest of his uneaten apple away as the soldier walk off. Just before reaching the elevator, Winter looked at Steve considering his next comment before turning back to Tony. “I never got a chance to say I’m sorry, for your parents. For what it’s worth, the only thing I regret more in the century I’ve been alive, is what happened when we got to that damn bunker in Siberia.”

With that the soldier left leaving a bewildered Tony looking after him.

 

* * *

  

To Steve’s disappointment, Tony stood firm on going to his lab alone telling him to go spar with Bucky on the training floors citing he’d already eaten and didn’t need breakfast. They were disrupting too much of Tony’s very fragile nerves and he needed a break from them so he could gather his thoughts. He managed to work in peace for a couple hours when Friday interrupted saying, “Boss we got a problem on the training room floor. A fight is very close to happening between our alternate universe visitors and the Captain.”

“Shit, that’s definitely not good.” After quickly getting on the elevator and taking it down the training rooms, Tony could hear the yelling as soon as the door opened. AU Steve seemed to be holding his anger together but the harsh look on his face and the fist balled up at his side told Tony he was seconds away from punching Cap. AU Bucky, while much more composed looked far more deadly as he held AU Steve’s arm to keep him from advancing.

In front of them stood Sam, Clint, and Cap, the former two flanking each side of Steve. Tony kept advancing until what Cap was yelling registered in his head stopping him in his tracks a few paces away.

“… Tony’s done nothing but try to burn this team to the ground and almost managed to do it. Because of him we were forced into hiding, living like fugitives not able to see anyone we cared about.” Noticing Tony had entered Cap’s eyes went to him, and also noticed the mark on Tony’s neck. What looked like jealousy, though Tony knew that couldn’t be right, flashed in Cap’s eyes before he turned back to AU Steve and Bucky. They had also looked over to Tony regretting he had heard what his Captain America had said. Wanting to remove him from the situation since they knew he had already been through enough with this team, both soldiers were preparing to move to him and leave when Cap said, “Oh now I see what’s going on. He spread his legs for you and now you want to make everything all better for him. Wow Stark, had I known your ass had that much power, we could’ve used it to get a few bad guys on our side. At least then your whoring around would be useful.”

It was at that AU Steve lost the control he had on his anger and punched Cap in the nose. He slid across the floor with AU Steve following close behind passing between Clint and Sam. When the shock of the hit wore off, Sam and Clint went to aid their captain against AU Steve but were stopped when AU Bucky said, “Take another step their direction and it’ll be the last steps you take for a while.”

Looking to the soldier and noticing zero hesitancy, both remained in their place knowing he would absolutely follow through on the threat. Knowing chances were low AU Steve would hurt Cap to badly, they opted to refrain from fighting Bucky unless they had to.

AU Steve knelt down to Cap who was holding his nose in both hands cursing in pain, blood leaking through his fingers. Placing a knee on his chest to hold him down, AU Steve waited until he had Cap’s full attention. “Since trying to ask you nicely and appealing to your sense of common decency doesn’t seem to work, I guess we’ll have to resort to threats.” He leaned his weight down on Cap’s chest until the other man groaned at the pressure. “This is how things are going to go from now on. You see Tony, and utter so much as a hint of all the bullshit I’ve heard you say to him since I’ve been here; you’ll get more than a broken nose. Mark my words _Captain_ , Friday tells me any conversation you have with Tony doesn’t involve you saying how fucking lucky you are to even be in the same room as him, I will find you.”

Getting up AU Steve turned to the other two members of Tony’s team saying, “Same goes for you and the others. Now, do we finally have an understanding?”  Gulping at the look of pure murder and anger in AU Steve’s eyes Clint nodded seeing Sam doing the same out the corner of his eye.

“Good,” Steve said, effectively dismissing them. Now he turned his eyes to Tony, who was looking pale. Walking toward him he just grabbed the engineer’s hand not saying a word leading him from the room, Bucky following behind.

Gathering the man in his arms, Steve noticed Tony didn’t say anything when Bucky told Friday to take them to the Penthouse. He just stood in Steve’s arms, almost like a zombie, not responding to anything. Giving Bucky a worried look he could see reflected back, he held Tony tighter to himself wishing he’d never gone over to talk to this universe’s Steve Rogers.

The haunted look they hadn’t seen in Tony’s eyes since yesterday was back, but it was the hopelessness added to it that worried them more.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony never noticed any of this as he replayed Steve’s comment that he destroyed the team over and over in his head. Didn’t he notice Tony was trying? He was doing everything he could to take the ashes and put back everything he burned down back together. Even with Tony’s plan, he hoped one day they would forgive him; possibly even miss him a little.

With Steve’s words realization finally dawned on Tony and smashed the last pieces of himself left unbroken.

His team was never going to forgive him.

 

 _“_ _'Be my friend, hold me_  
_Wrap me up, unfold me_  
 _I am small, I'm needy  
Warm me up and breathe me”_ -Sia“Breathe Me”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we’ll see some more of Xavier, attend an Avengers meeting, and AU Stucky call in reinforcements.


	6. Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***rape/noncon warning for this chapter. If you want to skip it i’m Putting stars around the paragraph.*** Tony reverts back to old habits, this includes drugs so trigger warning. The drug use portion is skimmed over, I just couldn’t write any of that part especially the non con, but if anyone else wants to give it a try go for it and send it to me. I’ll add it in if it works and give credit where it’s deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, germs held me hostage but I’m finally rid of the flu so yay! That being said this isn’t my favorite chapter. I rewrote it twice and still dislike it. I hate writing any version of Tony as an asshole but had to put it in for book 2. 
> 
>  
> 
> So sorry ahead of time but Tony’s kind of an asshole in this...

**Chapter 6 – Crazy**

_“I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind_

_There was something so pleasant about that place_

_Even your emotions have an echo in so much space_

_And when you're out there without care, Yeah I was out of touch_

_But it wasn't because I didn't know enough, I just knew too much.”_

 

Tony, was being Tony.

As soon as the elevator reached the top floor he untangled himself from Steve and walked to his room. Once there he promptly shut the door in the face of both super soldiers trailing behind him and ignored their knocking. “Friday, they try to get in, laser them.”

“Sure thing Boss, would you like me to dispose of the bodies when I’m done?”

Rolling his eyes Tony just walked to his closet pulling out an Armani pinstripe and red shirt. He quickly dressed and walked out of the room grabbing a pair of sunglasses on the way. Both men were still in front of Tony’s door when he stepped out causing him to pause momentarily before continuing to the elevator.

“Tony, sweetheart, where are you going?” Steve asked as he followed behind. “Can we talk for a sec before you leave?”

Getting into the lift, Tony turned to them both as he put his red sunglasses on. He held up the hand to Bucky as he tried to enter behind him. “Either of you want to keep staying here, you won’t follow me.”

The doors began to close as Steve’s face showed the hurt at Tony’s words and Bucky looking as if he felt sick. The last thing Tony Saw was Bucky, head down shaking side to side as he said, “Please, don’t do this Tony.”

Unfortunately, Tony just didn’t care. What people failed to understand is there were two versions of Tony Stark. Since Afghanistan he’d only presented the Tony that felt every emotion, from anger to sadness, and wasn’t afraid to express exactly how he felt. Little by little, the incidents with the team had him hiding some emotions, but even then he still wasn’t able to completely hide them.

At Steve’s words, it was like the final puzzle piece clicked into place, and reverted him back to the Tony he needed. Hopping into his Astin, he screeched out of the parking garage tapping his fingers against the steering wheel to AC/DC. Tony didn’t feel anything now, he’d become completely numb. He relished the ease he felt, not caring about anyone or anything, before he rid himself of that feeling to.

This Tony didn’t give a damn about anyone’s feelings, and sure as hell didn’t give a damn what anyone thought.

 

* * *

 

 

**_3 Days Left…_ **

Tony awoke to an excruciating headache, probably due to the copious amounts of alcohol and drugs he’d taken last night. Raising an arm to cover his eyes from the sunlight Tony told Friday to close his blinds.

“Sorry Boss, no can do.”

Mentally burning through the facilities he could donate her to Tony said, “Now is not the time to test Daddy’s patience Fri, my brain feels like it’s in a blender.”

“As much as that warms my heart to hear, I can’t close the blinds because there aren’t any there.”

“What do you mean there are no…” Tony started but stopped as soon as he rose up from the bed and opened his eyes. Whether the pounding in his head getting louder was from the sudden movement or the fact that he was most definitely not in his own room and bed was up for debate. Lowering his head from the light again and rubbing his eyes hoping the throbbing would subside, Tony asked Friday, “Where the hell am I?”

“You are currently in Sergeant Barnes’s quarters on his floor. After being unable to get a coherent response from you to allow me give him access to the penthouse, he brought you here.”

There was so much wrong with that sentence, Tony didn’t even know where to start. How did he wind up with Barnes? How did the soldier get to him? How did he even **_find_** Tony for that matter? The questions rolling across his brain only made his head hurt worse so Tony opted to just find coffee, and possibly tranquilizer, before he put any more strain on that particular muscle anymore.

Hands rubbing his temple Tony walked/stumbled his way to Barnes’ kitchen hoping the soldier had the makings for coffee. Not paying attention to where he was going Tony slammed into a wall right outside the kitchen area, or at least what he thought was a wall. That conclusion turned out to be wrong when hands reached to steady him before he fell.

Tony Glanced up to his face and had to wince from the lights making his head throb. Opting to close his eyes again he just said, “Coffee?”

“Um… Yeah I made you some when Friday told me you were awake.” Barnes turned around to grab the glass of water and aspirin from the counter behind him. “Here you go.”

Tony raised his hands to grab what Barnes was offering after opening his eyes again, more slowly this time. Noticing it wasn’t what he thought it was he stopped his hands mid motion and glared at the water glass. “That’s not coffee.”

Pushing the cup and pills into Tony’s hands the soldier said, “This first, then you can have your coffee.”

Still glaring at the glass, now in his own hand, Tony calculated the time it would take to go get his own coffee versus doing as Barnes asked. Electing on the faster route to caffeine over the momentary bliss of pissing off the super soldier, he tossed the pills back and drank the water. “Done, now take me to your coffee. I’m nursing a hell of a hangover and my intelligence is on the same level as everyone else.”

Barnes produced the cup and Tony quickly grabbed it right before he heard friendly familiar chuckle behind him. “Well we can’t have Tony Stark not feeling he isn’t the smartest person in the room. It can’t possibly be allowed.”

Walking to the living area Tony sat down and leaned back on the sofa closing his eyes as he began sipping from his cup. “Nice to see you again to Professor, was wondering how Elsa managed to find me halfway across the world.”

Tony knew the professor had followed him into the room when his voice acknowledged Tony’s unasked question from right beside him. “Sergeant Barnes contacted me asking if I would use Cerebro to find you and make sure you were ok.  Once I realized you were not, we both thought it prudent to retrieve you as quickly as possible.”

Starting to feel more human than zombie Tony opened his eyes to look at the professor. Charles still had his usual smile on his face but it was small and did not reach his eyes. “I would have been fine, knew exactly what I was getting into Charles and I didn’t need a babysitter.”

***    Tony saw the smile drop slowly from Charles’ face finally and a little of the anger he was feeling surfaced. “The cocktail of drugs and added addition of alcohol you ingested would beg to differ. Our Winter friend found you naked on a bathroom floor in pool of your own vomit being violated by a man you didn’t know.”      ***

Coming into the room, Barnes sat in the sofa chair next to Charles to the right of Tony. “Winter hasn’t had thoughts about murdering anyone since the conditioning was broken. Had to talk him out of killing the guy last night though, can’t say I would’ve blamed him if he did.”

Rolling his eyes before dropping his head back and giving a loud exaggerated sigh he looked back at the two men. “Fine, you saved me, I owe you one, whatever.” Rising to his feet and setting the empty cup on the table he stated sarcastically, “You can tell thing 1 and thing 2 you’ve fulfilled your heroic obligation and the princess is going to sleep his binder off in the lab.”

Bucky looked at him as if he’d grown two heads while Charles laughed sadly looking down and shaking his head before acknowledging Tony again. Looking up Charles told him, “You are nowhere near being saved Tony, but if last night does gain us a favor we would ask something of you.”

Staring down at him Tony waved his hand in the air at Charles to continue, used to people wanting to get things from him quickly if they could, but Bucky was the one who spoke first. “As much as I want to ask you not to make me attend your funeral I know you won’t agree to that.”

Only the slight widening of his eyes betrayed the shock of his words as Tony’s eyes turned to Charles blazing with accusations. Bucky pulled his attention back saying, “He didn’t say anything to me Tony. You think I don’t know the look of a man who doesn’t want to exist anymore when I used to see it in the mirror every day? Doesn’t matter though, I know you won’t agree because I never would have. No, my favor from you is to not shut them out or avoid them.”

A little surprised he didn’t ask for an upgrade on his arm, Tony groaned dramatically at Bucky knowing exactly who the “them” in his statement was. Although it would have been easier to just not see the soldiers, Tony brokered deals all the time. He knew he could figure out a way to get distance without avoidance. “Fine tasty freeze, scratching avoiding our universe hoppers off my to do list.” When Bucky looked as if he didn’t believe Tony he raised a hand saying, “Scouts honor, I don’t back out of the deals I agree to.”

Knowing that’s the best he could ask for Bucky nodded and looked to Charles. Tony’s eyes followed as well waiting for the man to make his request. “In line with the Sergeant’s reasoning, I won’t ask for what I really want. I would however, like not To have feel or see you in the condition you were in last night. If you could, please refrain from using anymore drugs or other mind altering substances.”

Tony stuck his hands in his pockets slowly, looking from one man to the other rocking forward slightly on the balls of his feet. He chose not to think about the fact neither one asked for anything for themselves when they had every reason to. Shutting that line of thought off quickly Tony closed the small whole their actions drilled into the armor holding his feelings away.

‘‘You two really know how to suck the fun out of the room.” Not being able to stop himself, or wanting to, he couldn’t help but jab at the sore spot on their minds. Giving them a smirk he said, “Fine, I’ll Be gone for good in a couple of days anyway.”

Bucky’s face dropped a fraction understanding dawning on him at Tony’s words. He opened and closed his mouth a few times as if to speak but nothing ever came out. It was Charles’ response that confused Tony. He leaned back in his chair and gave Tony chuckle, a sad one but there was something else there to. It almost sounded and looked as if he was sorry.

“What do you mean gone for good?”

It was at that question Tony narrowed his eyes at Charles, seeing as it came from behind Tony instead of the two men sitting in front of him. “Really?” he asked give the man an irritated look. “You couldn’t give me like a wink or aneurism to let me know they were there?”

“You chose to be an asshole Tony, I just chose not to interfere.”

Tony thought really hard about blasting Charles with his repulsors, earning him an exasperated look from the man, before turning to address the men behind him. Steve looked as if his worst fears were being realized and Bucky, the one who spoke initially, looked extremely angry.

Deciding that avoiding the question from Bucky for as long as possible seemed like a fantastic idea, he opted not to answer him. “Hey there fella’s, glad to see my two favorite super soldiers are still in this universe.” Tony glanced behind himself for a moment to the Bucky sitting beside Charles and said, “No offense, it’s mostly due to the awesome sex anyway.”

Tony waited on the onslaught of verbal frustration he usually provoked with these actions, and was left waiting. Neither man said a word, they were just standing there. The only thing that changed in the minutes all three men stared at each other was that Bucky’s anger was fading from his face.

Becoming more and more uncomfortable under their gazes, Tony was just about to break the silence himself when Charles of all people interfered. “There is a Maria Hill and Nick Fury about to come inside the building to speak with your team Tony.”

Eyes still on the soldiers, Tony said, “Friday?”

“Professor Xavier is correct.” Friday answered, “They have entered the Tower and asked me to alert the team to meet in conference room B.”

Turning his chair to face AU Bucky and Steve, Charles regretfully advised, “This is not a conversation you can continue now. Unfortunately, you’ll have to wait for answers.” Charles looked over to Tony, making sure the engineer took his next words seriously. “Although he is being quite insufferable at the moment, I won’t betray Tony’s trust. They are not my secrets to tell.”

Not even caring about the fact Charles just called him insufferable, Tony felt like he could literally kiss Old St. Nick at the moment for helping him escape. Giving everyone in the room his first genuine smile and a hand wave he began backing out of the room. “Well this has just been a blast but looks like I have to run. Definitely should get together again, I’ll bring scrabble.”

Tony was just about to book it to the stairwell he knew was down the hall by the bedroom, not wanting to go anywhere near Bucky and Steve, when Steve’s voice stopped him. “Tony… You’ll come see us after right? We were… we’ve been worried and just want to…”

Whatever Steve was trying to say apparently was too hard to put into words. Bucky just stood beside him not even trying to speak, arms crossed looking at Tony as if it was taking everything in him not to grab him and run away. Tony was going to ignore the question again but Bucky, the one sitting on the couch, butted in first.

“He’ll be up as soon as our meeting is over.” The soldier rose walking over to Tony and placing an arm around his shoulder. “Because Tony Stark is a man of his word, right Tony?”

Wanting to punch Barnes for the not so subtle reminder of his promise not to shut the soldiers out, he gave the soldier a fake smile and just said, “Yeah, guess I’ll be by later.”

Nodding his head to the soldiers across the room and giving Charles a mental ‘stick around for a bit’, Bucky led Tony out the room. Why the murmured, ‘dick’, from Tony made the soldier smile and squeeze his shoulder a little tighter no one knows. Or why Bucky’s childish reply of, “I know you are but what am I?” made tony chuckle and lean into his touch.

Bucky and Tony had made it to the Conference Room first, getting a raised eyebrow Nick and a smirk from Maria at the arm Bucky still had around Tony’s shoulder. Tony didn’t acknowledge either of them and just sat down in a chair near the corner of the room. He laid his feet on the table and crossed his legs leaning back into the chair, wanting his sunglasses to block out some of the light.

As if reading his mind Bucky produced them from his pocket and handed them to Tony as he sat beside him almost blocking the engineer from the rest of the room. Muttering thanks, he placed them on and closed his eyes, deciding to snooze for a sec while waiting for everyone else.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony doesn’t know how long he was out before Bucky elbowed him awake, but the meeting had been in full swing and Steve was giving a play by play of yesterday’s attack. He seemed to be holding a device, which is probably why Bucky woke him, saying it was at the center of the attack point and should be analyzed.

Catching up in the conversation fairly quick Tony let out a yawn saying, “I’ll give it a quick look around and have Friday scan it.”

Nodding his head Nick acknowledged Tony giving him the go ahead and then gave the team the normal nice work after mission speech. “Well, the reason Maria and I are here is only partly due to needing to debrief on yesterday’s attack. We received correspondence from Stark Industries and felt the need to gather the team before accepting their offer.”

All eyes in the room turned to Tony, whose eyes were closed staring up at the ceiling. He knew exactly what was in the offer Nick was talking about, since he was the one who drafted it.

Giving a snort, Steve asked “So what is it, Tony want ownership of the Avengers now? Or are we being kicked out of our homes again?”

“Steve,” Clint said in warning, “Careful big guy, don’t want a repeat of, you know, things…”

Giving Clint a look full of resentment for the reminder but knowing he was right; Steve just clinched his fist together on the table but didn’t say anything else.

Looking between Clint and Steve over to Tony, Fury just sighed and said, “As much as I would like to know how my captain broke his nose _after_ he came back from a battle with no injuries, it’ll have to wait. Stark Industries is giving full ownership of the Tower and all other Avenger facilities still legally owned by them to the team. We need to decide if we would like to continue with the transfer of ownership.”

Sitting up to look around, Tony could see the team brighten at this bit of news. “Also,” Fury continued, “Along with this we received the resignation of Tony Stark from the Avengers.”

It was at this comment Confusion settled in, but it was Wanda that spoke up asking what everyone else was thinking. “But, Iron Man is not a part of the team. He’s already retired, so what’s the point of a resignation?”

Nodding her head at Wanda’s response Maria spoke for the first time. “The resignation isn’t for Iron Man, it’s for Tony Stark. Effective the end of the week, he no longer will reside in the Tower or be on call to assist the Avengers.”

Looking at Tony with indignation Steve went to speak, thought better of it and just shrugged his shoulders. “If Tony doesn’t want to be here anymore fine, we don’t need him anyway.” Rising from his chair he told Fury, “Sign the paperwork to give us ownership. As for the other, Tony hasn’t been a part of this team for a long time, might as well go ahead and make it official.”

With that he left from the room, the team rising to follow not long after leaving just Bucky and Tony with Maria and Nick. Looking at him Fury asked, “Are you sure Tony, not that I blame you but,” shaking his head he continued saying, “I don’t think they understand what their losing yet.”

“I’m sure; you have more than enough equipment to last you at least 5 years. More than enough time to find a replacement for me.”

Laughing and giving him a bright smile, Maria rose to give Tony a hug asking, “Is there a replacement for Tony Stark? I don’t think that person exists.”

“They don’t.” Fury acknowledged, stepping forward to give Tony a handshake. “It’s been a pleasure working with you Stark, a headache, but a pleasure.”

Watching them walk from the room, Tony knew they would regret not asking more questions. Not wanting to admit he cared about them blaming themselves, he just made a mental note to write them both a letter, absolving them of the guilt he knew they would feel.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony walked into his penthouse, not acknowledging the men waiting for him. He went straight to the bar and poured himself a drink before grabbing the bottle as well as the glass. He started to take a seat opposite the soldiers but rolled his eyes and took the seat between them on the sofa when Bucky gave him a look. He sat the bottle down on the table in front of them after refilling the glass since he had already downed the contents on the way over.

Then they just sat there, all three not saying a word. Tony, who was waiting for the inevitable questions and outpour of concern, had no idea what they were waiting on. He didn’t want to start, but was impatient for this to be over. After finishing his third glass of scotch he reluctantly spoke. “So, nothing to say or ask? Are we just gonna sit here in silence? That’s fine with me, I could use another nap, but I’d like to know if you’re gonna wake me up asking questions after 5 minutes first.”

Steve just grabbed his hand pulling it to his face to kiss the back of it. In a stilted whisper that betrayed the calmness he was trying to exude he asked, “Would it change anything if we did?” When Tony shook his head to confirm it wouldn’t, Steve gave him a sad smile saying, “Didn’t think so.”

Pulling Tony’s legs up to rest in his lap, Bucky quietly removed his shoes and socks before beginning to rub his feet. This caused Tony’s torso to lean heavily on Steve who accepted it without complaint, wrapping Tony in his arms. They stayed that way for a long time, Tony nearly drifting off before Bucky finally spoke. “If my time with you is going to end that way, I want my Tony back.”

Opening his eyes Tony started to ask what he meant, even though he knew exactly what Bucky was asking for. The words dried up when Tony saw the man looked as if the world was crumbling around him, and he was resigned to just let it happen. “If you need this part of yourself to deal with everyone else, then do it. But when you’re here, with us, I want the Tony that trusted me to take care of him.”

It was here Tony reached his limit. He was done playing nice with the soldiers. Nothing he did made them leave, so Tony decided to give them the real Tony Stark. The one with issues a mile long that made any sane person run. He gave them the truth.

“Why,” Tony asked, anger and frustration in every word as he tried to push them to lash out. “Why won’t you just grab a fucking clue? I don’t have anything for you. You want to fuck me again, fine, I’m all for it soldier. But stop trying to find something that isn’t there.”

Tony rose up and Steve let go of his shoulders although Bucky’s hold on his legs tightened, refusing to let the other man move to far away from them. “Tony…” Steve began but was interrupted by Tony.

“No, I’m already on the edge of a fucking cliff. I already hate waking up every day; my life has been shitty since birth. My parents treated me like an afterthought, at the best of times, the worst being when my father had a few to many and thought I needed to be put in my place. Got out of that, went to college, found a couple friends I trusted, moved on and became Iron man. Was finally happy for once, then when I thought I found something special, a new family, it turned out to be a lie to.” 

“Finally, just to make things 10 time’s worse, the universe decides to fuck me in the ass some more. They send me proof that somewhere out there, is a Tony Stark that has it better. Who didn’t make the fucked up decisions I did and gets to have not only Steve fucking Rogers, his hero, the man he grew up wanting to be like actually like him as a person, but gets the added addition of Bucky fucking Barnes to. So I don’t know what it is you keep pushing for, trying to find, but it’s not there anymore. What you’re seeing is a ghost, a god damned echo, and nothing you say and do is ever going to change a thing because Tony Stark is already dead.”

Tony was breathing hard when he finished. Bucky had never moved, just let Tony rant at him waiting for the man to finish. Not being able to keep himself from wrapping his arms around Tony again, Steve leaned forward and kissed the other man’s neck before resting his head there.

Tony expected Bucky to give as good as Tony just had, before grabbing Steve and leaving. It’s what any normal person would have done. So, it was a surprise when he leaned forward cupping Tony’s cheek, hurt and anger still radiating from his eyes and asked, “Does this mean I’m not getting my Tony back?”

Tony shocked, just stared at the man for a moment before he couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up at the ridiculous question. He felt Steve’s shoulders shaking behind him as laughed as well and chuckled out an exasperated, _‘Really Buck?”_

Tony, laughter finished, looked back up to the soldier and wished…

Well he wished things could have been different. Burnt out and exhausted, he just sighed and said, “Whatever Barnes, my mother told me not to fight with the elderly anyway.”

 

 

_“My heroes had the heart to lose their lives out on the limb_

_All I remember is thinking I want to be like them_

_Ever since I was little, ever since I was little, it looked like fun_

_And it's no coincidence I've come, and I can die when I'm done”_Gnarls Barkley \- “Crazy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I hated this chapter sooooo much, next will be posted today or tomorrow.


	7. Waiting for the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuckony bonding time, impromptu dinner gathering, and the guest we’ve been waiting for...

**Chapter 7 – Waiting for the End**

_“This is not the end, this is not the beginning, Just a voice like a riot rocking every revision._

_'Cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and fear, Until we dead it, forget it, let it all disappear_

_Waiting for the end to come, wishing I had strength to stand, this is not what I had planned, It's out of my control.”_

 

**_2 Days left…_ **

 

Tony sat at the table, eyes going to each of the people present and didn’t know how to feel.

Subconsciously he knew tomorrow was it, he was finally taking the last step in his plan to rid the world of his far reaching issues. But looking around to the people present, for the first time since Tony made his plans, he didn’t want to go through with them.

He let Peter’s laughter at Rhodey’s stories of Tony in college wash over him. He couldn’t help but chuckle at Vision’s ignorance of basic human interactions as the flirting kings Remy LeBeau and AU Bucky Barnes tried to explain the concept to him. Wolverine having given up 20 minutes prior had left and started a conversation with AU Steve about the War, sharing his own adventures in it as well as previous war’s as they debated strategies. Charles and Erik, Tony still wasn’t sure how he felt about Magneto being in his home but trusted Charles to keep him in check, were having a whispered conversation his universes Bucky Barnes cornered off to themselves. Whatever they were speaking of seemed on the heavy side which is probably why they had secluded themselves and spoke so no one would hear them.

Tony felt Steve’s hand settle on to squeeze and rub his thigh under the table while disagreeing with something Wolverine had said and explaining why it wouldn’t work. Bucky’s hand had been on his neck, thumb stroking the marks he’d left just that afternoon absentmindedly the entire time he’d been speaking with Vision and Remy.

Sitting and taking in all of this, Tony was completely happy.

It was also the moment he realized he was in love.

 

* * *

 

 

The morning after their talk, began the best 2 days of Tony’s life.

He woke to an empty bed, but after smelling the telltale signs of breakfast as well as hearing the shower running, Tony knew the soldiers had not gone too far. Choosing to brush his teeth before going to the kitchen, he hesitantly peeked into the halfway open bathroom door clearing his throat.

Steve opened the shower door soap still in his hair as he smiled at Tony. “Morning Gorgeous, you joining me?”

Walking through the door Tony stopped at the sink to grab his toothbrush. He squeezed toothpaste on it before answering Steve. “No, just wanted to get rid of my morning breath.”

In the corner of his eye he saw Steve duck back into the shower effectively drawing Tony’s focus completely back to his task. He was rinsing his mouth when he felt Steve’s arms, wet but warm from the shower, wrap around his waist as he nuzzled his neck looking at Tony in the mirror. “Come on sweetheart, I’ll wash your back and then we’ll go demolish Bucky’s chocolate chip pancakes.”

Steve pressed against him made Tony very aware of the fact he was just in his boxers that were doing very little to hide his growing hardness. Looking into the mirror at the other man’s eyes, Tony decided to just let it be and do what he wanted. The soldiers knew what was happening; he wasn’t leading them on or lying to them. Worst case scenario, if they ended up stomping on what was left of him, well he wouldn’t have long to suffer through it at least.

With that Tony dropped his toothbrush back in the holder before he turned his head to look back at Steve, pressing a kiss to the side of his lips. “Counter offer, change washing my back to washing everything and it’s a deal.”

Smirking, Steve dragged Tony to the shower saying, “Counter most definitely accepted.”

Steve washed Tony’s entire body, even though Tony kept trying to get him focus on other things, like sucking him off. Steve just laughed off his attempts and kept to his job. It was only after he had washed Tony’s hair, just as carefully as Bucky had the day before, that Steve finally relented. Pulling Tony back against him, Steve slid his large erection between the globes of Tony’s ass as his hand snaked around to leisurely stroke Tony. 

Tony’s moaned pleas for Steve to speed up just cause Steve to groan in his ear. He whispered things like _’yeah baby, beg me for it’_ and _‘wish I had time to fuck you, give it to you so good’_. Even though the words let Tony know his demands to Steve to get him off where doing nothing but turning the other man on more, Tony couldn’t stop the requests from falling out.

There was no telling how long Steve would have kept him there if it wasn’t for Bucky opening the shower door, dressed but hair still damp from the shower he must have taken before Steve, and interrupting them. Looking Tony and Steve over, he gave them a heated look. “As much as I hate to stop this,” He began, pausing for a second when Steve’s palm rolling across the head of Tony’s cock made the man moan loudly and shiver in Steve’s arms, “Really, really hate to stop this, I cooked pancakes so someone better come eat them.”

He closed the shower door back yelling to Steve he had 5 minutes as he walked out. Steve’s hand sped up on Tony’s cock saying, “He’s serious, unless you want to eat your breakfast with a hard on the entire time, you better hurry.”

Tony huffed out a chuckle that turned into a moan as Steve’s left hand reached down to massage Tony’s balls. He had tried to tell Steve this was his fault seeing as Tony had been begging him to go faster, but was too close to the edge to get the words out. It was when Steve’s hand tightened on his dick while the other slipped down to circle the crinkled skin surrounding Tony’s rim that he came. Steve followed him over with a groan showering cum all over Tony’s back.

Coming down, Tony was still catching his breath when he sighed saying, “Showers are a lot more fun with you two around.”

 

* * *

 

 

After breakfast, the duo told Tony they were stealing him away for the day. They walked the streets of Brooklyn showing Tony their old haunts and pointing out what had changed since their days there. Tony was nearly falling over with laughter when Bucky showed him the alley Steve held up a trash can top as a shield while he was getting beat up before Bucky stepped in. Steve paid him back by showing him the corner Bucky ran down naked with just a newspaper to cover the essentials after the parents of one of his dates came home early.

Afterward they took Tony to see “The best team in the league” and hit the Dodgers game. Tony waited until they were in their seats, barely able to see the players before asking if they would rather sit in his box. He wished he could have taken a picture of their mixed looks of consternation and childlike glee at never having been in a sky box before. When he asked about the other Tony not having it they shrugged their shoulders before Steve answered saying, “He’s in California most of the time and we never thought to ask.”

Bucky cut in saying, “I sure as hell am now. Can’t believe we’ve been sitting in the nosebleeds when we could have been watching from here.”

When the game ended the duo surprised Tony by taking him somewhere he’d never been, Coney Island. When they looked at him in disbelief he just shrugged and said, “My parents, even when they were at home, wouldn’t have been caught dead here. By the time I could take myself, parties and booze were more important.”

Stamping down the anger the flared up at Tony’s parents, Bucky grabbed them other man’s hand with a heart melting smile as he kissed it saying, “Then sugar, let me be the first one to try and prove my love to you by winning you a stuffed animal.”

Once a heart attack inducing amount of fried foods and sugar was ingested and the soldiers had wrangled Tony onto every ride, not wanting him to miss out on anything, they took Tony on the Ferris Wheel saving it for last. They were going to each ride once with him but Tony bribed the attendant to bend the rules and allow all three into the seat. It had grown dark, and as they reached the top Bucky put an arm around Steve and Tony holding them close as Steve laid his head on Tony’s shoulder.

When they reached the top, Tony could see the all of Brooklyn and the Manhattan skyline. Bucky kissed his cheek and whispered to them, “This is where Stevie first told me he loved me.”

Chuckling Steve reached over Tony and punched Bucky though his head never left Tony’s shoulder. “This idiot laughs and nearly gives me an asthma attack thinking he was about to turn me down before he says ‘Was wondering how long you were gonna wait to tell me.’” Tony pictured the moment in his head knowing Steve’s impression of Bucky is spot on. Steve’s smile widened as he continued saying, “Then he nearly gave me an asthma attack for other reasons.”

Laughter rumbled up through Bucky’s chest into Tony as he snickered as well. Bucky ran his fingers through Steve’s hair affectionately before pulling jokingly on his ear. “Punk was always two seconds from an asthma attack so that’s not saying much. Thought Stevie had passed out when I kissed him, had to tell the spaz to breathe before I had to explain to both our mom’s what put him in the hospital.”

Leaning up slightly to look at Bucky, Steve told Tony, “I thought I’d died and all my wishes had come true.” He stopped to chuckle quietly before saying, “I ended blurting out that I loved him way too much to be possible. When he said, ‘Seeing as I love you to the end of the skyline and back I think I know the feeling,’ I knew he was it for me. As long as he was with me, I knew I’d be happy.”

Bucky leaned over and kissed Steve while Tony watch in awe of the greatest love story he’d ever known being reenacted in front of him. “Always will sugar, love you to the end of the line.”

Steve pecked Bucky’s lips again before settling back into Tony’s shoulder with a contented smile. Bucky minutely squeezed their shoulders as he kissed Tony’s cheek before they all settled in to ride in silence. It was in their story, Tony let go of the last resentment he carried at Cap choosing Bucky’s side in their battle. Right or wrong, he would never want to come between two people who were so in love, their love did something the human race had been trying to do for centuries and literally defeated time.

As the ride came to a close and stopped with the three man at the top overlooking the horizon, Bucky leaned over and kissed Tony. After effectively driving the man out of his mind he passed Tony to Steve who did the same. Breaking their kiss, Steve trailed kisses along his cheek and throat as Bucky whispered in Tony’s ear, “Wanted to say it here, where we said it to each other first. We love the Tony Stark in our world, but we’re in love with the Tony Stark from this one.”

Tony closed his eyes, bringing his hands to hide his face when a few tears slipped free. From behind his hands Tony stammered out, “Why would you… You know… I can’t love you back. You’re both… just… Don’t do this to yourselves.”

Reaching up Bucky pulled his hands from his face and Steve wiped the tears away Steve then cupped Tony’s face between both hands and looked directly into his eyes. “I told Bucky I loved him up here because he had just told me he was going to go enlist after his mom’s birthday. I was afraid he wouldn’t come back from the war and I’d never get the chance. I’d rather him die knowing I was waiting for him, that someone he loved was home thinking of him every day, than going to fight and not knowing.”

Tony closed his eyes and lowered his head. He wasn’t going off to war to possibly die from defending his country. No, Tony was taking the coward’s way out because he was too tired to go on. He didn’t deserve either one of them, and definitely not both. Bucky interrupted his thoughts saying, “There’s no way we’d let you go not knowing how we felt, even knowin’ it don’t change a thing.”

Exiting the ride, Bucky grabbed Tony’s hand pulling him close as he wrapped the other around Steve. Lightening the mood, he gave Tony his _‘You’re in for the ride of your life’_ smile causing a slight tremor through Tony’s body. “Well Stevie, guess now that we’re done professing our undying love, it’s time to make good on my promise to prove it.”

They ended up having to call 3 taxis to carry all of prizes Steve and Bucky won Tony to _‘prove their love’_.

 

* * *

 

 

**_1 day left…_ **

When Tony woke up the next morning, still tired from the soldiers waking him up all throughout the night, he put his foot down saying he needed to go to his lab for at least an hour. There was nothing he had left to finish but he did want to spend some time with his bots before he boxed them up to send to Pepper. Tony knew she and Happy would take care of them just as well if not better than he would.

Tony sat on his lab sofa, playing fetch with Dum-E using a wrench while his thoughts lingered over the night prior. The boys got him home and stripped Tony before even making it to the room. Once there they took turns working Tony over while the other was telling Tony how much they loved him in every way they possibly could.  His first orgasm happened while Steve was rimming Tony and Bucky was deep throating him as if he invented the concept. The next one they drew out over 2 hours, each taking turns filling Tony, cumming in him over and over. When Tony was so sensitive that even the barest touch had him shivering, begging for release, and he was a sobbing, shaking mess, the duo finally pushed him over the edge.

They then cleaned Tony’s body before tucking wrapping him between themselves. Tony slept for about an hour, maybe two before he was woken up by Bucky cock sliding back inside him while Steve swallowed Tony’s down his throat. Even with the fact he had just had two orgasms previously, it took Tony less than 20 minutes to come again chanting both their names as he did.

He woke up the second time to Steve’s cock already sliding in and out. Bucky, who had aligned his body to Tony’s, had raised Tony’s leg to wrap around him while he palmed both their erections to slide together each time Steve moved. This went on all night. The soldiers would let him rest for a while before taking him again during the night, telling Tony how much they loved him over and over.

So, although Tony was completely rung out and exhausted, his heart had never been more full.

 

* * *

 

 

When Tony went back upstairs to Steve and Bucky after shutting down his lab and boxing up his bots, the duo were in the kitchen fixing lunch. Well, Steve was fixing sandwiches while Bucky was distracting him, hugging the blonde man from behind and kissing his shoulders while his hands roamed. Coming in to steal one of the ones already made Tony told them both he was going to take a nap and if they wanted any future chances at his ass they’d let him actually sleep.

Friday woke him up around 6:00pm when Bucky let her know dinner was almost ready and they’d be having guests apparently. Shuffling to the bathroom Tony quickly showered and threw on a pair of jeans along with one of his old Mettalica  T-shirts.

Finally leaving his room Tony heard the assortment of voices and wondered who in the world Bucky and Steve invited up here since the list of people they knew in this dimension was very small. Coming around the corner to the living room Tony stopped mid stride and just stared. Rhodey, Vision, Peter, and Logan sat on the sofa, well Peter sitting on the arm, fighting over the best types of armor. Two men Tony had never met, both with striking brown eyes and brown hair although one of them had theirs cut short while the other wore his down to the shoulders, were laughing at something Charles said at Tony’s bar.

Tony’s eyes quickly scanned the room looking for his super soldier duo. He spotted them in the kitchen putting the food they prepared into serving plates along with his universes Bucky Barnes who, to Tony’s amazement, was holding the counter mid laugh. He’d never seen the man with anything close to resembling laughter on his face, but it was nice to see.

Coming into the room and making his presence known, Tony cleared his throat and as he began addressing everyone in the room. “Honeybear, Vision, it’s good to see you and expect hugs and kisses very soon in your future. Logan, you are looking as muscularly sexy as the last time I saw you. You can have hugs and kisses to if it comes with you naked later tonight. Spidey, missed you kid, but we’re going to have a very firm discussion about you getting stabbed in the arm yesterday.” Rhodey used to Tony’s antics just rolled his eyes beside Vision who didn’t show any reaction. Logan looked as if he were seriously debating Tony’s proposal while Peter turned a bright shade of red saying ‘But Mr. Stark’ before Tony raised a hand cutting him off. “Big trouble is in your tarot cards Spiderboy, there’s no getting out of it so just deal.”

Tony then turned walking to Charles and the men at the bar pouring himself a drink once there. “Good to see you Charles, I’m assuming these two very handsome gentlemen are friends of yours.” 

Giving a short laugh Charles introduced them as Remy LeBeau, AKA Gambit, and Erik Lenshur, AKA Magneto. Tony choked a little on the drink he was swallowing after realizing who Erik was and began coughing. Erik gave a small chuckle and sipped his scotch. “It’s nice to know my reputation still precedes me.”

Reaching over to pat Tony’s back Remy addressed Erik in a thick French Cajun accent, “No good killing the host, cher. Specially one lovely as this.” The last was said with Remy’s hand bringing Tony’s up to his lips. “Shoulda told me how pretty he was Logan, woulda took your side in bringing him to bed.”

Logan’s yell of, ‘I did’, was interrupted by Bucky’s hand gently removing Tony’s from Remy grasp, pulling the smaller man into his arms to press Tony’s back to his front. Over his shoulder Bucky kissed the shell of Tony’s ear. “As much as that would be thrilling to watch since you look like you know how to show Tony a good time, Stevie and I are keeping him to ourselves for the time being.”

“Merdè, I’d be fine just watchin’ you two.” Remy replied looking Tony and Bucky over with a heated glance.

Bucky pulled Tony away drink in hand, and steered him toward the men on the couch. He fell in Rhodey’s lap with yell of ‘platypus’, before showering the man with affection. His boys set the table and the people gathered sat down to eat before Charles explained he invited everyone there. He apologized for any imposition but figured Tony wouldn’t mind the intrusion.

So Tony sat, looking around at the people in his life, both new and old, and for the first time regretted his decision. Especially taking in Bucky and Steve who had turned his whole life upside down in a matter of days.  It was then he realized he loved them.

It was also then when the elevator doors opened to another Tony Stark and a man Tony remembered from his party days named Stephen Strange.

 

_“I know what it takes to move on, I know how it feels to lie_

_All I want to do is trade this life for something new, Holding on to what I haven’t got._

_Sitting in an empty room trying to forget the past, This was never meant to last, I wish it wasn’t so._

_What was left when that fire was gone, I thought it felt right but that right was wrong._

_Picking up the pieces now where to begin, The hardest part of ending is starting again.”_Linkin Park “Waiting for the End”


	8. Somebody who cares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony’s told the truth of why AU Stucky are really there and then has to make a decision of where he wants to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, almost to the end of this book. Thanks everyone for the kudos and comments. You kept me going!

Chapter 8 – All You Wanted…

_“I’m sinking slowly, So hurry hold me, Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on_

_Please, can you tell me? So I can finally see, Where you go when you’re gone._

_I didn’t know that it was so cold and, You needed someone to show you the way_

_So I took your hand and we figured out that, When the tide comes I’d take you away.”_

 

When Tony was young and had warning that his father was on a rampage, he would go and hide in his closet. He could usually tell by the way the front door would close what his father’s mood was. If it closed normally, he knew he’d just be ignored. If the door slammed, Tony knew he was in for some type of verbal assault because his father was angry. The worst of all, was if the door closed shakily due to its handler being uncoordinated. These were the times Tony’s father came home drunk, they were also the times Tony never knew what to expect. Sometimes he would go straight to his room to sleep it off, while other times he’d find Tony and give him the angry verbal abuse. But every once in a while in his drunkenness, Tony’s father would skip the verbal and go straight to the physical.

Those times were the reason Tony hid in his closet. Door closed, room completely dark, with his arms wrapped around himself, Tony would sit for hours sometimes. That was his safe place and miraculously, Tony’s father never found him when he hid there.

 

* * *

 

 

When the AU Tony and Stephen Strange stepped into the room all chatter immediately stopped, and the duo were immediately met with silence. Tony looked the man over and couldn’t help but categorize their differences. This Tony looked much younger, at least 10 years. The graying strands of hair sprinkled in throughout his own were nowhere to be found on this version of himself. Also, where Tony had lost weight in the past year, this alternate version looked to be at least 50 pounds heavier, most of that being muscles. Tony felt his heart sink a little as he stared at what was basically the better version of himself, inside and out. Giving everyone a cocky smile AU Tony broke the silence and Tony’s revere. “Sorry to interrupt your party, but my senile grandfathers may have stumbled in here by mistake. I’m here to take them back to the nursing home.”

Tony turned to Bucky and Steve who smiled brightly as they rose from beside him and made their way over to the other Tony. Bucky reached him first, chuckling loudly as he hugged him picking AU Tony up off the ground slightly. “Took you long enough, was starting to think _you_ were going senile.”

Laughing at the comment as he moved into Steve’s embrace Tony said, “Blasphemy, my brain is such a modern miracle I’ve already made plans to preserve it in an artificial body. Couldn’t live with myself if I deprived the world of the genius that is me.”

Rolling his eyes and giving both soldiers a look of exasperation Stephen looked at them beseechingly. “God, please never do this again. He’s become even more insufferable than usual with you gone. Reed nearly set him on fire and Sue, Sue of all people, jumped on board with the plan asking if she could help.”

Steve gave Tony a reproachful look saying, “Come on Tones, you couldn’t place nice with Richards for even a week.”

Giving him a look of feigned ignorance and mock consternation, Tony replied, “Hey, I was the model of propriety. Can’t help it if the Richards family couldn’t keep up with me in the lab and were in their feelings for no reason.”

Strange deadpanned saying, “He called them stupid.”

“No such words came from these gorgeous lips.”

Stephen’s reply of “You told them to go teach middle school science because High school might be too complex,” was the last comment Tony heard as he snuck out of the room and into his own. Tony turned back minutely to see if anyone noticed his escape and was only met by one pair of eyes, Charles’. The man just gave Tony a sad smile before turning back to the others, effectively letting Tony know he wouldn’t bring it to the rooms attention.

Tony’s mind raced. While he knew it was better this way, his heart still hurt from the thought of saying goodbye to his super soldiers. The feelings of apprehension and fear of the unknown drove Tony to do something he hadn’t done since he was 16 and left his parents’ house for college never going back. Tony hid in his closet, sitting on the floor wrapping his arms around himself. Letting the calm wash over him, he told himself he’d rejoin the others in a moment. He wouldn’t let the soldiers leave without saying goodbye, he owed them that much at least.

Tony was so lost in his emotions and thoughts he didn’t hear the bedroom door open. It wasn’t until the closet door opened and shut that Tony even knew he wasn’t alone. Opening his eyes Tony looked up at the figure bending down to sit next to him. His words apology for leaving so abruptly were effectively cut off because the intruder was not Bucky or Steve as he thought it would be.

“Yeah, I get that a lot, my presence usually tends to make people speechless.” Adjusting himself on the floor beside Tony, this alternate version of himself leaned back against the wall bringing one leg up to lay his hands on while the other lay outstretched. “Had to pull rank on the old men to come see you instead of them, and by rank I mean that I told them the genius’s on the floor needed a moment to themselves.”

“Sorry,” Tony said beginning to stand. He assumed that AU Tony needed things from his lab to get back home. “I should have thought you might need something from me to get back. I’ll have Fri…”

Tony was cut short by AU Tony when he reached out a hand to stop Tony mid rise and pull him back to sit down. “Actually, what I need from you isn’t in your lab. The thing I need from you is an answer.”

Tony gave the other man a confused look. “Uhh, sorry partner, we may both be geniuses but you lost me.”

Snickering AU Tony shimmied his body slightly as if getting comfortable for a long stay. “I’m going to tell you a… Well let’s just call it a fairytale.” Sighing Tony wondered if he could just leave the man here since this was proving to be a waste of his time. Resigned he just tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling while AU Tony began his story.

“Once upon a time, there was a princess trapped in a tower. The princess was lonely because the only people she saw were the evil guards who treated her cruelly. The princess, growing tired and seeing no end to the misery, hatched a plan to escape the tower forever. She was very smart and accounted for every possible scenario, but what she didn’t know was one of the guards in her tower was sent to watch over and protect her. So, as she came to nearly being able to execute her plan, this guard seeing that it would harm the princess began hatching a plan of his own.”

Tony understood what he was being told but the last part had him confused. He turned to stare at AU Tony who just looked back at him and smirked before continuing. “Knowing he was outmatched in stopping the princesses plan himself, since she was much smarter than he was, the guard sent a message to a hidden faraway land. Before being sent to keep guard over the princess, the guard lived in these lands and had seen a device that could help him complete his mission. Since the rulers of this land were the ones that sent the guard to protect the princess, they gave it willingly, quickly sending it to him.”

Understanding dawned on Tony and his mouth fell open. Laughing AU Tony said, “Just wait, you’re about to be blown away by this next part Cinderella.” Swallowing around the lump in his throat Tony listened intently. “Using the device, the guard was able to see into an alternate land. He and the rulers from the land hidden away had been studying these people specifically, and he knew not only were they good, but would help if he could reach them. With the support of one of the princess’s creations, the guardian was able to get a message to the alternate lands princess. He knew the only person smart enough to outsmart the princess was the princess herself, and sent an explanation of what was happening begging for help.

“Once the message was sent, the guard didn’t receive a response and began to think of other ways he may be able to save his princess believing this plan had failed. The alternate world’s princess did receive his message, but wanted to make sure what he said was true. She used a device she had previously created to watch the other princess and speak with her creations to learn about who she was. After just 3 days of seeing and learning of what the other princess endured, her alternate self devised a plan to rescue her. Taking what she knew of herself and the other princess, she sent her fiercest warriors to assist the guard. She also knew that for her plan to work, her warriors couldn’t know why they were being sent to this alternate land, and created a threat to mask the accident she caused to send them there.”

Listening in disbelief, Tony didn’t realize tears had begun to fall from his eyes until AU Tony reached a hand up to wipe them away. “The alternate princess knew the only way to save the princess from her plan, was to give her something to hold on to. This princess sent these particulars warriors not just because they were fierce. She knew of all her warriors these warriors knew her best, would be able to break through the barriers the other princess had built to protect herself, and guard the secrets behind those barriers with their lives if needed. Once they arrived safely, the alternate princess waited until the last possible moment to come to the land herself.

“After her arrival, she gave the other princess the choices she thought she had, and one she didn’t know was possible.” At the last statement AU Tony took Tony’s hand in his own, lacing their hands together. “The first choice the princess had was to continue with her plan, extinguishing her light in an already dark world. The second choice was one already given to her, she could run away to a school for gifted children. Neither princesses thought this was a good option since, being who the princess was, she’d never be able to ignore the call for help. They both knew she would wind up right back where she started, miserable in her tower.”

Squeezing his hand and turning to face him fully, AU Tony gave his alternate self a small smile. “The alternate princess had grown tired as well for a different reason. She was tired of fighting. Yeah, she was a great warrior and would never stay behind if her people needed her; but she was tired of the constant battles and knew there would always be another one coming. What the alternate princess’s people didn’t know, is that soon after she married, the princess was told she would be having a child. She didn’t want to endanger that life with her own or worse, leave the child without one of their parents. 2 months into the pregnancy and she was still no closer to the answer. The princess had been trying to figure out a way to leave her people with her help but not be the one to help them, when she received the guard’s request. Seeing a way to save two lives, she set her plan in motion to give the other princess her third choice.

“If she wanted, the other princess could come to the alternate land and take the alternate princess’s place. The alternate princess had already found a beautiful island to raise her family in peace, and if the other princess agreed, she’d go there to live out the rest of her life. But, most importantly, the other princess would finally have the life she should have. Surrounded by people that loved her and would die to keep her safe because they knew she would do the same for them.” Releasing his hand AU Tony gently tapped Tony’s leg saying, “How this fairytale ends, is completely up to you.”

Finished, AU Tony leaned back against the wall giving Tony time to process everything he’d just heard. It was almost 10 minutes later when he stood abruptly saying, “I’m definitely going to need a drink.”

 

* * *

 

 

Still slightly shell shocked, Tony walked back into his living room followed by his alternate self to see most of the guest had left. The only ones remaining were Charles, Strange, AU Bucky, and AU Steve, the latter two jumping to their feet as Tony entered. Before they could move in his direction Tony just held up a hand to them shaking his head. Both men, confused at Tony’s response looked AU Tony. Not caring to figure out how he’d respond Tony kept pace to his bar. Whatever the soldiers saw on the other Tony’s face must have alleviated their concern because as Tony stood drinking the first drink before making another, neither moved to say or do anything leaving him to his thoughts.

His universes Bucky Barnes walked into the room, glancing around at the tension. “Uh, hope its ok, I put Rhodey in your guest room. His legs were starting to give him pains and he wanted to lie down.”

Staring blankly at the man while pouring his third drink, Tony picked up his glass and walked to stand directly in front of him. Bucky looked at him questioningly before realization dawned and he looked slightly apologetic before his stoic mask was put firmly back in place. Tony didn’t realize he doubted AU Tony’s story until the look on Bucky’s face confirmed his part in it. “Wow… So it is true.”

Looking unflinchingly at Tony, ready for the backlash he was sure Tony was about to unleash, Bucky just nodded in affirmation to Tony’s statement. Tony voice was marginally angry when he asked “Why? Just because Shuri gave you a mission and you felt like you owed her?”

Confused Bucky shook his head before explaining. “Do you remember what I told you? The reason why I kept the people in the village safe?” Bucky paused for his response before he continued after Tony’s short nod. “I only get that peace, the relief from the nightmares, if the person I’m protecting is someone I care about. The people in that village took me in, cared for me, and because I couldn’t help but return the feelings I guarded them from what I could. I cared for you before I even met you. Knew a person like Shuri wouldn’t praise a man that didn’t deserve it. If that wasn’t enough, the fact you made an arm for the man that murdered your parents, let me know you are one of the few good people left in this world. If no one else would work to keep you safe, I knew I had to.”

Expecting some form of verbal retaliation, Bucky was completely unprepared for Tony’s arms wrapping him in a hug. He stood frozen for a moment before reciprocating the embrace holding tightly to the other man. Voice so low Bucky knew even the super soldiers across the room wouldn’t have heard, Tony whispered to him, “Thank you.”

Releasing the soldier Tony moved to sit down on his sofa between Bucky and Steve. Once there he told the room everything AU Tony had just explained to him. Consciously avoiding looking at the two men beside him, Tony hesitantly said, “If I… Deciding to go to your world doesn’t mean you’re stuck with me. You can… Well… You don’t have to continue…”

Steve grabbed his hands and Bucky moved to wrap Tony in his embrace. “Told you before,” Bucky began quietly, “We’d have stayed here for you. Doesn’t change a thing if you come with us.”

Steve raised a hand to Tony’s face, turning his head to face Steve’s as he leaned down to kiss Tony briefly. “We told you to the end of the line, doesn’t matter which universe we’re in. We love you and that’s not going to change.”

Closing his eyes Tony nodded his head breaking Steve’s hold. He looked back down at the floor as he began to weigh what he’d been told. “Ok, I um, I need a minute by myself to think about this.” Rising and walking away on shaky legs, making an effort not to look at his soldiers he started to say, “I know you need to leave, just um…”

Before Tony could finish his thought and leave a new voice sounded softly the room. “How?” Looking up Tony noticed Rhodey standing just outside the living room, taking the last few steps in from the hallway Tony was headed towards. He stood staring at Tony, expression sad but determined. “How were going to do it?”

Tony’s face fell, upset that his best friend had found out this way. “I’m sorry Rhodey, no one was ever supposed to know.”

Shaking his head Rhodey asked Tony again. “How were you going to do it Tony?”

Exhaling and running a hand over his face before looking back up to his friend, Tony pleaded at Rhodey with his eyes, not wanting to hurt the man with this knowledge. Rhodey stood his ground not willing to back down. Knowing that his friend would wait all night for an answer Tony looked back down to the floor and tapped the reactor in his chest. “I had Friday program a virus for the arc reactor. Tomorrow she’d activate it, causing the reactor to fail.” Shrugging his shoulders Tony gave Rhodey a teary eyed smile. “Figured I’d let the shrapnel that should have killed me in the first place finally finish the job. Everyone was supposed to think it was just a terrible accident. But, just in case you figured out the truth, I had letters put in place for Friday to disperse. I didn’t want you to feel guilty because I was weak.”

The tear that slipped down Rhodey’s cheek was quickly swiped away by the man as he asked, “Why didn’t you come to me Tony? I would have been there, I’ve always been there.”

Tony shook his head wrapping his arms around himself. “I couldn’t do that to you. You’d already lost the ability to walk by yourself because you’re too good of a friend. I couldn’t put this on you.”

“Of all the dumbass things you’ve said to me, and believe me the list is long and includes the freckle on your dick you thought was herpes, that’s now number 1.” Shaking his head sadly Rhodey opened his arms and said, “Come here Tones.”

Tony walked to him and sighed into the other man’s arms as he held him. They maintained their bond together a few minutes, soaking in the closeness earned by years of friendship and understanding. Finally breaking the hold, Rhodey leaned back to look at Tony as he rested his arms on Tony’s shoulders. Chuckling dejectedly he said, “Never thought I’d have to use this when you thought it up, but I’m cashing in Rule 1.”

Groaning Tony rolled his eyes at Rhodey. “You remembered that? God Rhodey it was nearly 20 years ago!”

Clearing his throat from where he stood by Strange, AU Tony drew the duo’s eyes over to him. “Um, not that this isn’t touching, not to mention it’s making me really miss my honeybear, inquiring minds would like to know what exactly Rule 1 is. My Rhodey and I definitely don’t have that.”

Making his way slowly to the sofa chair next to where AU Steve and Bucky were sitting, Rhodey sat down wincing slightly in pain before answering. “Second year at MIT Tony decided we needed best friend rules. Number 1 was we each get to ask one favor and the person being asked has to do it, no matter what it is.”

Knowing himself at that age, AU Tony laughed asking Tony, “How long did you keep yours before you used it.”

Tony’s face turned red as he muttered, “2 days.”

Chuckling and shaking his head Rhodey leaned back into the chair. “Tones decided to use his to get our dorm room to himself; it was the Thompson twins I think.”

Tony shook his head saying, “Their last name was Turner, John and Leslie Turner.” Looking to the soldiers seated near Rhodey, eyes staring up now with renewed hope, Tony turned a darker shade of red as he admitted, “I fully stand by my decision to use my favor, until recently it was the most memorable night I’ve had with anyone.”

Expression turning serious, Rhodey looked to AU Bucky and Steve. “Can I trust you to take care of him? He’s been more happy tonight with you than I’ve seen him in a long time. Can you promise me you’ll do everything to keep it that way?”

Bucky, grabbing Steve’s hand as he answered Rhodey, focused directly at Tony as he spoke. “We can’t promise we won’t argue or disagree. Steve’s a stubborn ass 50% of the time.”

Sliding his hand out of Bucky’s grasp Steve punched Bucky’s nonmetal arm saying, “And Bucky’s just an ass 100% of the time.”

Bucky turned to give Steve a smile that he rolled his eyes at before returning, allowing Bucky to continue. “We’ll bump heads, fight over little things like movies or food, and sometimes make each other so mad we have to walk away for a sec. What I can promise, is as long as Tony’s willing to put up with us, we’ll fix it. And no matter how mad we are at each other, he’ll  never sleep alone. Even if we’re pissed to high heaven at each other, Stevie and I will still want to go to sleep and wake up beside him every time we can.”

Rhodey nodded looking deep in thought before his eyes found Tony. “Go with them Tones, go and make a fresh start. I’ll miss the hell out of you, but I’ll be happy knowing you are to.”

Looking to his friend, Tony nodded his head in agreement. “Alright honeybear, I can do that for you.”

 

* * *

 

After that, things moved fairly quickly. There was nothing for Tony to do except give Friday the go ahead to complete his last requests and ship his bots to Pepper. He had already prepared to leave this world forever, at least now he was able to leave and say good bye to Rhodey.

Coming to Tony after he finished setting the last chain of events in motion with Friday, Bucky told Tony it was time to say his goodbyes. He then moved to stand across the room with the others leaving. Steve looked excitedly at him obviously happy Tony was coming along while AU Tony fiddled with his StarkPad and Strange seemed to be preparing to perform a spell. Steve and Bucky turned their backs to him, speaking quietly with AU Tony in an attempt to give Tony some privacy.

Tony moved to speak with the professor first. Charles gave Tony a bright smile as he neared causing Tony to give him the same in return. “Charles, I can honestly say I’ve never met a professor quite like you. Especially one I’d have sex with lights on.”

Laughing Charles reached out to Tony who reciprocated placing his hand in Charles’. “When I met you, I wanted to break my own rules to change your mind. If it had been an option, I would have stolen you away before your lovers arrived.” Charles pulled Tony closer by their joined hands until he was able to place a kiss on Tony’s knuckles. He stared directly into the other man’s eyes, gaze heated in a way Tony had never seen on the professor before, causing a small shiver to course through Tony. Giving a smirk at Tony’s response Charles glanced over his shoulder before his eyes came back. “I doubt you will ever need it since those two are head over heels for you, but know that your second choice will always be open to you. I’ll keep watch over Peter as promised, he’ll always have help if he needs it.”

With that he backed away from Tony leaving him slightly frazzled but still able to make his way to Bucky. Giving him an unsure smile Bucky spoke first. “I’m really glad I came here. Making sure you got your slice of happiness means a lot. It doesn’t make up for what I did, but I’m hoping someday you’ll forgive me anyway.”

Giving the soldier an exasperated look Tony rolled his eyes. “Barnes, I forgave you before I even made it back home from Siberia. It’s only what you do with your actions now that you can be held accountable for. Everything else before that, you were just as much of a victim as any of the people they sent you after.”

Bucky’s eyes teared up minutely as he took in Tony’s words though none fell. “Thank you Tony, it means… More than you know.”

Giving the man a tight hug Tony told him, “No problem soldier.” Stepping back Tony began moving to Rhodey before stopping and turning back. “Will you let the team know for me? Don’t want them to think I just disappeared.”

At Bucky’s nod that he would Tony continued his way over to his best friend. Holding up his hand Rhodey stopped Tony before he could say anything to him. “No long goodbyes for us. The life we’ve lived, we’ve always made sure we tell each other the important things knowing we might not get another chance. So just give me one last hug Tones, and go be happy.”

Nodding his head Tony moved to wrap his friend in a tight embrace. “Love you Rhodey, you’re the one person that never caused me pain, knowing or unknowingly.” It took everything Tony had in him to let go knowing it was the last one he’d get from his Rhodey. Giving him one last squeeze, Tony finally unwrapped his arms and turned to walk to his future.

Turning to Tony as he heard him approach, Bucky held out a hand to him. Tony paused hesitant for a moment, afraid of all the ways the two men could tear him apart. Giving him a smile of encouragement Bucky looked into Tony’s eyes and said, “Come on sugar, let us take you away. Want to take you home and give you the love you’ve always deserved.”

Giving Bucky a grateful smile, Tony took his hand.

All Tony ever wanted his entire life, was to come home everyday to somebody who cared.

 

_“If you want to, I can save you, I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside, So busy out there,_

_And all you wanted was somebody who cares”_Michelle Branch “All you Wanted”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, The epilogue with Bucky telling the team Tony’s gone and leaving as well...


	9. Epilogue - Desperado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Done! At the end of the epilogue are the summaries for parts 2 and 3. Thanks for sticking with me until the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos! This was my first writing foray and I’m happy it was well received.

**_Epilogue – Desperado_ **

 

_“Desperado, Why don't you come to your senses_

_You been out ridin' fences, For so long now_

_Oh, you're a hard one, But I know that you've got your reasons_

_These things that are pleasin' you, Can hurt you somehow”_

 

In the Tower elevator heading down to the communal floors, Bucky sent a quick text to Shuri letting her know Tony was gone. He had kept her in the loop with everything happening in the Tower since he first began staying here. Shuri’s response returned quickly and was about what Bucky expected from her. The first was a raining cloud, complete with thunder striking every few seconds. The second was balloons flying through the sky and confetti raining down.

Yeah, that was pretty much how he felt about it to. Sad, but happy.

Returning the phone to the duffle on his shoulder, its weight seemed to become heavier as he neared his destination. After Tony had left with the others, in a blast of light befitting the one he always seemed to radiate, Charles, Rhodey, and Bucky went their separate ways. Rhodey opted to stay in Tony’s penthouse saying he needed the alone time and would call Vision when he was ready to leave. After Charles made Rhodey promise to visit his school the following week, he went to the X-Men waiting in their jet having left to give the others privacy.

Once Bucky separated from the pair, he took about 10 minutes to collect the few things he had before doing what he had promised Tony he would. He had already planned to leave when Tony was taken care of but had only just decided where he would go. As for the added weight as he drew closer, Bucky knew it was from the conversation he planned to have with Steve before leaving. He knew it was time for him to be a good ex lover/friend, and tell Steve some things he wouldn’t want to hear.

At the elevator began slowing to stop, Bucky poked at Winter, making sure he wouldn’t interfere.

 _’Stop being so dramatic, I agree with you and won’t interrupt…’_ Winter’s irritated response made Bucky smile for a moment. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the overprotective man as he continued saying, _’Unless the witch uses her powers. You’ll hesitate because she’s a woman.’_

Unwilling to argue, especially seeing Winter was right he would hesitate, he gave his approval to the other man as he stepped onto the training floor. Natasha and Clint were sparring in the boxing ring while Sam and Wanda practiced aerial dives across the room under Steve’s supervision. All movement in the room began to stop as he entered once Steve, noticing his approach and seeing the duffle bag, signaled the team to halt.

Natasha and Clint made it to Bucky first with Steve, Wanda, and Sam not far behind. As she neared Natasha raised an eyebrow in question before speaking, voice sounding unsurprised at what was unfolding. “Looks as if you’re going somewhere.”

Nodding the affirmative, Bucky waited until the rest were close before voicing his response. “I am leaving, got an offer to use what I know without having to hurt anyone, good or bad.”

“What do you mean Buck,” Steve started, tone revealing how upset he was. “You can’t leave. I just got you back…”

“It’s what best Stevie, but,” Looking around at the team Bucky paused before saying, “What I actually came here to let everyone know is that Tony is gone. He left not to long ago with the alternate versions of us Stevie, when their Tony came for them.”

Seeing how unconcerned they were at the news and the way they looked as if they were waiting for Bucky to tell them something more impactful, he just turned to leave saying, “Yeah, that’s about how he thought you’d feel but didn’t want you to think he’d just disappeared.”

Knowing Steve would follow Bucky didn’t look back as he left, sincerely hoping he’d never have to see any of them again. As he stepped back into the elevator he pushed the button for the communal floor as Steve entered running behind him saying, “Bucky hey, wait up.”

As the doors closed Bucky turned to Steve, interrupting him as he opened his mouth to speak. Knowing what he had to say would hurt the other man, Bucky chose his next words carefully. “Steven Grant Rodgers, I don’t know why, and I don’t know when, but at some point after I fell off that train you became the very man you used to hate.”

Looking confused Steve reached out to Bucky saying, “I don’t understand, where is this coming from Buck? Why… Why are you leaving?”

“For four weeks, I watched you not only condone the team while they did it, but actually take part in bullying an already broken man. You let Tony believe that everything that went wrong with the team was his fault, and the worst part,” Bucky continued, voice betraying the resentment he felt as he stepped into Steve’s space, “The worst part was you had him believing you were right.”

Seemingly irritated Steve crossed his arms and shook his head. “What does Tony have to do with anything? Because of him we were running and hiding for 2 years. He acted like a child and threw a tantrum when we wouldn’t sign his precious accords. If he hadn’t let his ego…”

“He was going to kill himself,” Bucky interrupted, voice no higher than a whisper but ringing through Steve’s ears as if he had yelled.

“…What,” Steve faltered before he managing to utter the response. He looked disturbed and overwhelming guilty, giving Bucky a little hope his old friend wasn’t completely lost. “I… I never meant… I loved…”

Winter’s sarcastic comment of _‘Well that explains a lot,’_ pretty much summed up what Bucky was thinking.

Bringing his hands to rest on Steve’s shoulders as Bucky leaned in to bring their heads together, his mind finally connecting the pieces. He closed his eyes chuckling sadly as the doors to the elevator opened to their destination. “Damnit Stevie, why didn’t you just tell me you fell for him?”

“I couldn’t, everything happened so fast, and I just… I couldn’t lose you. Since Tony and I were already fighting…” Steve said trailing off.

“You decided to be an ass and keep him distant.” Bucky finished for him. Dropping his arms and stepping back Bucky brought his eyes to meet Steve’s blue sighing. “If you’d have just been honest with me, all of this might have been different and Tony might have ended up with us instead of them.”

“I know Buck, as soon as I saw…” Steve started with a pained expression, “I got so angry that day in the training room... because I saw what I should’ve had.”

 _‘Doesn’t change anything Bucky, and it doesn’t excuse what happened.’_ Winter murmured to Bucky.

“I know,” Bucky said softly responding to Winter, though Steve thought he was speaking to him as Bucky’s next words were addressing his friend. “I told you when we came here I wasn’t sure if I could ever be with you again like we were before. Now Stevie, I know for sure the two men the fell in love 70 years ago, no longer exist.”

Face falling Steve began moving towards Bucky pleading, “Bucky no, please just stay here. Give us time…”

Bucky, raising his arm, halted Steve’s forward momentum as his hand met Steve’s chest. “I hope one day we’ll be able to reminisce as old friends with each other about this, and that it’s just another chapter in our story.” Bucky pushed a reluctant Steve out of the elevator and onto the communal floors. As he continued to plead with Bucky to stay, he finished saying, “You nearly killed someone we both love, and I just can’t forgive you for that yet.”

Once Steve was off, Friday began closing the doors heading to the roof without Bucky having to have done anything. “It was a pleasure having you here Sergeant Barnes. Should you need my assistance again, I’m always accessible through your Starkphone. Safe Travels.”

Brushing his hand against the elevator wall Bucky exited heading toward Charles’ jet and the people patiently waiting for his arrival. “Thanks Fri, couldn’t have done it without you.”

As the doors closed and Bucky took a seat off by himself, the others gave him the space he needed not intruding. Head cast down with a hand blocking his view of everyone else, Bucky thought of all the things he had lost, a love destroyed by fear, and all the hurt he caused and couldn’t unsee. Feeling a heaviness settle over him, he closed his eyes tight as his hands drew into fists trying not to buckle at the weight he felt.

Interrupting his thoughts, a hand unclenched the metal fist in his lap to lace through its own. Another from Bucky’s opposite side began to gently massage the muscles of his neck. Bucky didn’t bother opening his eyes knowing exactly who they belonged to. He knew only Eric could have pried open that particular hand against Bucky’s will, and Charles would be the only other who’d try to soothe the Winter Soldier. Relaxing into their touch as Charles played his mother’s voice through his head singing the lullaby she’d soothe him with when he was sick, Bucky began to breathe easier. He wasn’t alone, there were people around willing to share his load.

When his mother’s voice came to the end of the song and disappeared, Eric said quietly, “Those who have lived a lifetime fighting alone, often forget when they don’t have to anymore.”

 

_“Freedom, Ah freedom, That's just some people talkin'_

_You're prisoners walkin', Through this world all alone_

_Don't your feet get cold in the wintertime, The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine_

_You better let somebody love you, Before it's too late” –_ The Eagles _“Desperado”_

 

 

_**Part 2 (Continuation of Tony’s story) - Unconditionally** _

Although Tony is settling into his new life with Steve and Bucky, he’s still dealing with the emotional trauma he’s been put through. Luckily, Tony now has not only two super soldiers to help, he also has a snarkier version of himself and a team that supports each other through the worst. As everyone helps Tony overcome his past, he begins to become confused about whose dating who in his new home. Natasha says she dating Clint but often spends the night with Bruce and Thor. Clint has weekly lunches with Stephen Strange who usually is sporting love bites afterward, but is supposed to be dating Loki.

When Tony can’t take the confusion anymore he’s told of the Avenger’s Poly relationship, which apparently since his arrival Bucky and Steve no longer participate in. Loving his boys as well as his new team Tony gives them permission to continue as they did before but doesn’t join in himself. Wanting to help Tony heal as well as show him the comfort of love and affection always being close by, the team begins mission ‘court Tony Stark’.

 

_**Part 3 (Bucky’s Story) - Desperado** _

_Still haven’t decided on the pairing, could be one or two, maybe even five at this point. Guess you’ll have to wait until Bucky tells me. :)_

6 Months after leaving the Tower to help Charles in his training of the young X-Men team, Bucky receives visitors he had not expected. Finally making their way back on earth, Thor and Bruce arrive to greet a broken Steve Rogers leading a team in shambles and Tony missing. Not knowing just how fundamental Tony was, the team has began to buckle under the strain of having to fill the engineers shoes themselves and failing in their attempts. With Friday having taken herself offline in the Tower, both men are lost in what to do to find out what’s happened until they recieve an interesting summons from a Charles Xavier to his school.

Bucky informs the duo of what transpired while they were away and that Tony is no longer in their universe. Having needed Tony’s help to secure a new home for his people, Thor is relieved when Charles offers his assistance. Still fighting his own demons, Bucky receives help in the most unlikely place when the God of Mischief takes an interest in him. Now Splitting his time between helping the Asgardians acclimate to their new home and Charles’ school, Bucky’s heart begins to pull him in multiple directions. Trying to figure out what road to follow becomes difficult, especially with Erik and Loki at each other’s throats everyday.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 6/25/19: Hello Everyone, I promise I haven’t died, part 2 and 3 of this are still being worked on. I should have an update up by next month, fingers crossed.


End file.
